


Klaine Advent 2017

by Klainelover1997



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: I've decided to do the Klaine Advent 2017! I hope you all enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Advent Day 1 - Attachment

“Come on Blaine, we have to start packing up this room!” Kurt nagged, dragging his husband into the office of their soon to be former apartment. “We only have two weeks left to pack things up before we move into the new apartment.”

  
“Uhh, I don’t want to!” Blaine groaned, staring at the massive amount of stuff piled in their office. “There’s so much stuff in here. It’s going to take forever. Can’t we just procrastinate a little longer?” he whined

  
“No.” Kurt retorted. “Maybe it is time to purge a little bit of this clutter. I mean, all of this doesn’t have to come to the new apartment.” Kurt offered, before walking into the office. He walked up to the closet, carefully dodging piles of papers, books and other junk that littered the office floor. He grabbed onto the knob on the closet door and opened it. As soon as the opening was big enough, a pile of stuff toppled out from the closet and landed right on Kurt’s feet. “Okay, that’s it. We’re cleaning. Go grab a few garbage bags and then come back.”

  
Blaine knew that when Kurt decided to do something, there was no stopping him, so he reluctantly trudged his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few garbage bags from under the sink. When he got back, Kurt had already pulled more out of the closet and it was getting more and more challenging to see the brown carpet under all of the mess.

  
“Okay,” Kurt began. “Old notes from classes. Garbage.” he announced tossing the folders to his husband who was a bit off guard, but somehow surprisingly managed to catch them and place the papers in the garbage bag. Kurt continued to dig. He pulled out the Fay bow tie that he had worn at Mr. Shue’s wedding. “So out of style and the chain is broken, trash this.”

  
“No way!” Blaine objected. “We have to keep this.”

  
“It’s broken, Blaine. We have to be ruthless about this or we’ll end up on the next episode of “Hoarding: Buried Alive” on TLC.”

  
“We are not that bad. Plus you know that bow tie is my kryptonite. If you don’t want it, I do.” Blaine insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his husband a smirk. He did remember the day that he wore that bow tie quite well. He hadn’t meant to end up groping his ex-boyfriend in the back of a prius that day, but things just happened…a lot of unexpected events happened that day.

  
Seeing how willing Kurt was to get rid of things, Blaine made his way over to the closet to salvage a few more things. Meanwhile, Kurt had crawled over to the opening of the closet and began digging around. Suddenly, he let out a scream that made Blaine jump. “What?? What is it?”  
“That creepy puppet you made. It scared the crap out of me.” Kurt replied. “Honey, I admire your crafting abilities but these were just...kinda of weird.”

  
“I got detention for that puppet!” Blaine retorted.

  
“Yes, but didn’t you tell me you were suffering from delusions from that gas leak in the choir room.” Kurt said. “You weren’t thinking very clearly during that time.” Though that was true, Blaine didn’t want to give up the Kurt puppet and tried to grab it back, but his husband was too fast. “I am not compromising on this one, Blaine. It is not staying.” He put the puppet in the garbage bag and turned back to the mess. “Blaine, if you pull that puppet out of the trash I swear to god that I will not have sex with you for a week.” he threatened.

  
“You can’t even see what I’m doing!”

  
“Was I right?”

  
“I’ll put it back.” Blaine sighed. Blaine began going through a pile of clothes off to the side. “Can we get rid of this kilt?” he asked, holding up a dark green and blue skirt.

  
“I made that for our first prom together.” Kurt replied.

  
“And that day went so great…” Blaine reminded him sarcastically.

  
“I was made royalty that day.”

  
“I’m not sure that being elected Prom Queen makes you royalty.” Blaine added. “Give me one event that you would wear this to.”

  
“What if we finally got to go to Ireland or Scotland like we’ve talked about.” Kurt tried.

  
“Oh come on. That’s all you got.” Blaine laughed. “Ultimately, does this kilt even fit you anymore?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he glared at his husband.

  
“You are walking on a thin line Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine knew at this point to just let it go, so he set the kilt aside and moved on to the next pile. The two boys sorted through more of the stuff and it took a lot longer than it should have considering the decision to throw anything away ended in a debate. In the end, Kurt managed to get Blaine to get rid of a few of his bow ties that were in bad condition, except for the black,red and white bow tie that he had worn on his first day of Mckinley. Blaine had claimed that he was too emotionally attached to that bow tie and couldn’t possible get rid of it.

  
Blaine had gotten Kurt to part with his collection of magazine articles filled with Kate Middleton and Prince William and a few scarves. Miraculously, he managed to get Kurt to throw away Bruce, his boyfriend arm. Blaine had always thought that pillow was a bit creepy. “I had to throw away the Kurt puppet. Time for Bruce to pack his bags as well.” Blaine told his husband. Kurt had been reluctant but compromised when Blaine seductively promised him that he could be the small spoon tonight instead of the big spoon.

  
It took a few hours but finally the office was looking a lot cleaner. The things that they decided to keep were packed away in cardboard boxes and the rest of the things were piled into three separate garbage bags. “I think we’re about done.” Kurt replied. “It looks nice.”

  
“It does look a lot better than before we started.” Blaine amended. “You were right.” he added, muffling the ending.

  
“What was that? I was what?” Kurt teased.

  
“You were right.” Blaine repeated with a sigh. Kurt smirked and walked over and placed a kiss on his husband’s lips.

  
“I heard you the first time.” Kurt laughed. “I just wanted to hear you say that I was right again. Anyway, let’s move these boxes out to the guest room with the rest of the packed boxes.” Blaine agreed and helped Kurt move the boxes. They were down to the last box when Blaine noticed something behind their desk. He walked over and grabbed it and couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Look who I found!” Blaine called to Kurt.

  
“Oh! It’s Margaret Thatcher dog!” Kurt exclaimed as he walked in from the hallway. “Where did you find her?”

  
“Behind the desk.” Blaine replied, extending the little dog to his husband. “I thought we lost her when I moved from Ohio to New York. I don’t suppose there's some extra room in one of those boxes for a little puppy with a set of really big eyes?”

  
“I think I can make some room.” Kurt replied. “I must admit I’m a little attached to this stuffed animal as well. I’ve always pictured giving her to one of our children someday.”

  
“Me too.” Blaine agreed, a huge smile on his face. Just the thought of children made Blaine’s heart burst with love. A miniature version of Kurt or himself running around with Margaret Thatcher dog tucked under their arm was one of the cutest images he could think of. “So, do you think we’ve successfully avoided the next episode of Hoarders?” Blaine asked.

  
“Yes, I think we’ve purged enough.” Kurt laughed. “Our reality television fame will have to come from elsewhere.”

  
“Oh darn and here I was so ready for the spotlight.” Blaine laughed. “You know, there is one more thing that I’m pretty attached to in this house.”

  
“There is? What?” Kurt asked.

  
“Come to the bedroom and I’ll show you.” Blaine smirked, giving his husband a seductive grin. Kurt knew exactly what that grin meant and took his husband’s hand and ran off to the bedroom, leaving Margaret Thatcher dog on the office floor. After all, they still had two weeks before moving. They’d be sure to pack her up later.


	2. Bucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Day 2 - Bucket

Sundays were always Blaine’s favorite time of the week. He and Kurt had set this day aside solely for family time. Blaine normally got up first since he definitely more of a morning person than Kurt was. He had tried once to see if Kurt wanted to get up with him but instead was just met with a hard pillow to the face. Because that attempt was such a failure, Blaine wasn’t eager to try again any time soon. 

After pushing himself out of bed, careful not to wake Kurt, he padded into the kitchen, still dressed in his navy blue flannel pajamas. Pancakes were also a tradition on Sunday mornings so he started on making the batter. Years ago, Blaine would have pulled out his culinary skills and made a unique flavored pancake, but now he and Kurt were cursed with three picky eaters. So, instead, Blaine only added chocolate chips into the batter. Even the pickiest kids couldn’t resist chocolate chips. 

He started to pour the batter onto the griddle when he heard little footsteps coming down the hallway. Blaine looked down the hallway and saw their six year old daughter, Aspen. She was dressed in her blue and purple little mermaid nightgown and her dark brown curls stuck out at all ends. “Morning Penny, what are you doing up so early?” 

“My nose waked me up.” Penny replied as she walked closer to the griddle. “They look really yummy!” 

“Well thank you!” Blaine replied as he reached down, picked her up and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you go and watch some tv until Papa and the babies wake up. Then we’ll all eat okay.” 

“I wanna help!” the six year old proudly decreed. Blaine couldn’t argue with that. 

“Well alrighty then assistant.” he laughed. He set Penny down on the floor and walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a chair. He placed the chair in front of the island and Penny hopped up on it. 

“What do I do?” She asked. 

“Just place your hand on here and I’ll show you.” With Blaine’s help, Penny poured the rest of the pancakes on the griddle and then flipped them when they were ready. While they were doing that, Kurt had finally decided to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms up high. He wanted to stay wrapped warmly in the covers, but the sounds of their twin two year olds echoed through the baby monitor. Kurt pushed himself out from under the covers and walked into their nursery. Instantly, Kurt could see who was so unhappy to still be in their crib. 

“Charlie, what do you think you are doing?” Kurt scolded. His two year old daughter had one leg over her crib railing and was trying to get the other leg over. Kurt walked over and grabbed the toddler and placed her back in the crib. He and Blaine really needed to get the twins beds because it was clear that his daughter was determined to escape. As soon as Charlotte was back in her crib, she began to stomp her feet and cry. Tantrums had really hit the Anderson-Hummel house hard. Well from Charlie anyway. In the crib across the room, Caleb lay quietly just taking in the scene. He was their calm, laid back child and Kurt and Blaine were both very thankful for him. 

“Oh Charlie stop it.” Kurt sighed, as he lifted their daughter out of the crib. She struggled against her father’s grasp and wiggled down to the floor. Not wanting to fight with his very independent two year old, Kurt let her go and walked over to Caleb’s crib. “Hey buddy. You ready to get out and go get some breakfast?” he asked with a smile. 

“Out!” Caleb replied and reached his arms up to his father. Kurt picked him up and settled him on his hip. Charlie was already at the door, reaching for the doorknob. 

“Alright, little miss runaway.” Kurt laughed. “Let’s go see, Daddy.” He followed his toddler into kitchen and saw Blaine and Penny finishing up the pancakes. 

“Papa! We made pancakes!” Penny announced. 

“I see that.” Kurt replied with a smile. “They look amazing!” Kurt walked over to Caleb’s high chair and placed him in it. The little boy sat contently and looked around. His sister on the other hand had already made a break for the living room and had pulled out a whole bucket of legos and dumped them on the floor. “Charlie, you’ve been awake for five minutes and you’ve already made a mess. Blaine, can you get your daughter?” 

“Why is she always my daughter when she’s making a mess?” Blaine asked before heading to the living room. Kurt in the meantime opened the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk and poured it into two sippy cups and a princess glass. Then, the family of five was ready to sit down for breakfast. They all ate happily. Even Penny, who was the pickiest out of all three kids, ate three pancakes for breakfast. 

Another tradition that the Anderson-Hummel family had on sundays was watching a movie after breakfast. “Daddy, can we watch ‘Moana’ today?” Penny asked. 

“Honey, we’ve watched that one a lot in the past few days.” Blaine replied. “What about a different movie?” 

“No! I wanna watch Moana!” Penny whined. Blaine looked over to his husband, desperation on his face. Blaine could practically recite “Moana” by heart and didn’t think that he could take another showing. 

“What if we watch a really special movie?” Kurt offered. “It can be a new one. We’ll buy it from amazon. Anyone you want.” 

“Anyone I want?” Penny asked again to clarify. 

“Yup anyone.” Kurt told her as he pulled up amazon on their television. They flipped through tons of movies before Penny finally decided on “Trolls.” Penny flopped down on the couch and nestled herself next to Blaine and Kurt did the same on the other side. The babies had settled down on the floor to play with toys. Normally, either Kurt or Blaine only got to see half the movie because the twins got bored, but today they were doing really well. Both were engrossed with the brightly colored singing trolls on the television. 

“I’m impressed with the twins today.” Kurt replied. “We never get to see this much of the movie.”   
“You’re right.” Blaine laughed. “And this movie is pretty good. I am pretty invested.” As if on cute, Charlie pulled her attention from the television and redirected it to the lego bucket that was currently resting in her brother’s hands. She grabbed it from him, which startled Caleb and made him cry. 

“We spoke too soon.” Kurt replied, as Caleb tottled over to him. “Charlie, give Caleb back the bucket.” The little girl was clearly not listening. Instead, she placed the bucket over her head and began walking around as she babbled words. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. The sight was just too cute. “Blaine! Don’t laugh! Then she’ll think that what she’s doing is okay.” 

“Oh come on Kurt! This is adorable.” Blaine said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket to capture the experience on video. 

“This is gonna end badly.” Kurt muttered, still holding Caleb in his lap. As Blaine continued to film, Charlie walked all over the room. It was going well until she took a sharp turn and ended up walking head first into the wall. Five seconds later, screaming echoed through the room. Blaine sighed, which was enough to let Kurt know that he was right and then went over to pick up his daughter. He held her in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Both Kurt and Blaine knew that she wasn’t hurt. She had just scared herself. Their daughter was rather dramatic. They were both surprised that Penny wasn’t more dramatic considering that she was biologically part Rachel. Charlie however had proved herself ever since she was born that she wanted to be the center of attention and she wanted to be heard. 

“This is why we listen to Papa.” Blaine whispered to her as her sniffles died down. After that, they finished the movie and had a pretty lazy sunday. At the end of the night, all five of them ended up in Kurt and Blaine’s king sized bed. All three kids were sleeping peacefully and looked like little angels. 

“Did you have a good sunday?” Blaine whispered, reaching his hand across the bed to Kurt. Kurt smiled and grabbed his husband's hand and began running his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles.   
“I had a great day.” Kurt replied. “I can’t believe this is our life. We are so lucky.” he added staring down at Penny, Charlie and Caleb. 

“We truly are.” Blaine agreed. Kurt nestled himself under the cover and snuggled next to his babies. It was clear that tonight, everyone would be sleeping in Daddy and Papa’s bed. Blaine reached over and turned off the light and snuggled with the rest of his family. It had been a great sunday, even with the temper tantrums and bucket accidents.


	3. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine got out Black Friday shopping but things don't turn out as they plan

Black Friday shopping had become a tradition for Kurt and Blaine now that they lived in New York and had such a great selection of stores. Lima had one mall, so it was nowhere near as fun as Black Friday in New York. This year was going to be extra special. Kurt and Blaine hosted Thanksgiving this year and everyone had come. 

Burt, Carole and Pam flew in from Ohio. Rachel and Jesse came over and even Cooper flew in from Los Angeles to be there. It was great having everyone together, but what made this holiday so special was that Rachel was in her second trimester as their surrogate and was feeling great. She had long surpassed the morning sickness phase. This was the first grandchild for their family so Burt, Carole and Pam could not have been more excited. This Black Friday, their mission was to get a lot of baby items while the deals were so great. Burt, Jesse and Cooper had passed on the opportunity and instead decided to stay at home and watch football. 

“Are you kidding me squirt?” Cooper replied when Blaine had asked. “Black Friday shoppers are ruthless and I can’t risk anything happening to the money maker.” he added pointing to his face. Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Whatever Coop.” Blaine agreed. With his brother out, that meant that this shopping expedition was just going to be Kurt, himself and the girls. 

The alarm blared in Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom at 4 o’clock in the morning. Kurt instantly woke up and shut off the alarm. He pushed himself out of bed and practically skipped into the bathroom to get ready. Black Friday was the only day that Kurt was actually a morning person. Blaine on the other hand wasn’t feeling as chipper. His throat was painfully sore and dry and he had a headache that had made residence in his temples. He couldn’t ruin the day for everyone though, so he pushed himself up from the bed and went to get dressed. Instantly, as he stood up, all the blood rushed to his head and he felt very dizzy. He had to grab onto the bedpost to steady himself and keep himself from collapsing. 

“You’re fine.” Blaine told himself. “It’s just a cold. Suck it up.” From there, he got ready and soon enough, both he and Kurt met up with Carole and Rachel in the kitchen. 

“Where’s Pam?” Kurt asked as he started up the coffee pot to brew a fresh pot. 

“She went out to get everyone bagels. We all need to eat if we’re going to make it through our marathon shopping session today.” Carole replied. 

“Very true!” Kurt agreed. “We have a lot on our agenda so that’s a good plan. We have to get a crib, changing table, a bouncy seat...oh what else? Hang on, I have a list.” 

“We get it Kurt.” Rachel replied with a laugh. “Lots of baby stuff. We’ll get it all.” Just then, Pam knocked on the apartment door and then opened it. 

“I have bagels!” she announced as she set a brown bag on the counter. She opened it and began doling out bagels to everyone in the kitchen. As everyone dug into their breakfast, Blaine sat staring at his bagel. His stomach was doing flip flops and the last thing he wanted to do was eat anything. He tried to blend into the background and not draw any attention to himself. He really didn’t want to be any trouble or ruin their plans. 

When everyone was done eating, they pulled on their coats and headed out to shop. The first stop on the list was Buy Buy Baby. The place was crazy with people everywhere. “Okay,” Kurt began. “Blaine and I are going to look for a crib. We’re thinking white wood. Carole and Rachel, if you want you can look for a changing table. And Pam, I’ve heard from Blaine that you are the best at picking out rocking chairs, so that can be your mission.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Pam replied with a smile. Carole and Rachel nodded and they all headed off on their missions. 

“Okay babe, I think that we have to go gender neutral on the crib bedding.” Kurt began saying to Blaine. “We don’t know the sex yet and also if we have more kids then we can use it again.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Blaine replied, wincing a bit at the pain in his throat. Luckily, Kurt was so focused on baby stuff that he didn’t see how pale and pained Blaine looked. For the rest of the day, Blaine followed Kurt around and basically said yes to anything that his husband wanted. Blaine desperately wanted to look at baby stuff, but right now all he wanted was to go home and sleep. 

Eventually, after what felt like hours, they met back up with Carole, Rachel and Pam. “We found a really nice changing table! It’s white and wooden just like the crib so it’ll match your nursery perfectly. And the best part is it was only fifty dollars! A total steal!” Rachel relayed back to them.

“It sounds perfect!” Kurt replied. “Is it going to be delivered?” 

“Yes! It’s going to come next week.” Carole told her step son. 

“Pam, did you find a good rocking chair?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes! I tried practically every one! Only the best for my grandbaby!” Pam replied, clearly excited at her find. “You have to come and sit in it yourselves. You’ll be the ones spending hours rocking that baby in it. Hopefully, this baby is better than Blaine was to me. I don’t think I slept in a bed for the first three weeks. All he did was cry!” Everyone laughed and waited for a remark from Blaine, but it didn’t come. 

“Blaine, did you hear your mom?” Kurt asked with a laugh. 

“Oh what? Sorry.” Blaine replied. “I guess I zoned out.” 

“Looks like someone’s getting a bit tired.” Carole replied with a smile. 

“No, I’m fine!” Blaine replied. “I’m ready to shop.” he added, trying to sound convincing. “What do we want to look at next?” 

“Your mom was just talking about this amazing rocking chair she found. We have to go sit in it.”   
Kurt told him. 

“Okay, lead the way.” Blaine replied. The girls ran ahead and Blaine lagged behind. At this point, his body was aching and he was shivering with chills. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and prayed that no one would notice. When they got to the rocking chairs, Pam showed them which one it was. It was beautiful. It was upholstered with grey fabric that was very soft. Kurt sat down in it first. 

“Ooh this is so comfortable.” Kurt replied. “Blaine, you were right. Your mom is the best at picking rocking chairs! You have to try it.” Blaine nodded and replaced Kurt in the chair. His husband was right. This chair was incredibly comfortable. Then again, what did he know? At this point, any chair, sofa, bed, Blaine didn’t really care which one, was good enough for him. 

“Do you like it honey?” Kurt asked. 

“It’s great.” Blaine replied sleepily with a yawn. 

“Better conserve your energy.” Pam laughed. “You won’t get any of it back once that baby gets here.” Blaine nodded, knowing his mom was right. 

“So,” Rachel began. “Since we got a lot of the bigger stuff, I was hoping that we could look for baby clothes.” 

“If you want to!” Kurt replied. “It might be hard since we don’t know the gender.” 

“You know I remember someone once telling me that fashion had no gender.” Rachel replied with a smile. 

“Well, that person sounds like a fashion genius.” Kurt replied with a laugh. With that, they were off to look at baby clothes. Blaine threw his head back and pushed himself off from the chair. God, all he wanted was to go home. He fumbled over to the baby clothes section and watched as Kurt, Rachel, Carole and Pam held up various onesies and outfit sets and oohed and awed over each one. Blaine leaned up against a rack of baby clothes and tried desperately to stay awake. 

Carole was the one who finally noticed that Blaine wasn’t really with them. She saw the dark haired boy leaned up against the rack, his eyes were closed and he really did look exhausted. Now that she looked at him, Carole noticed how pale the boy looked. “Maybe we better get going.” Carole replied. “My knee is acting up and I’m not sure if I can go much longer.” 

Blaine perked up at his mother in law’s words. She was the angel to his prayers. “Oh okay, I didn’t realize you were hurting.” Kurt said immediately. “Let’s pay and then we’ll head home.” They paid for everything at the checkout which was a process in itself, since the lines were ridiculously long. They left with three big bags of baby clothes and receipts for all the big stuff that would be delivered to their apartment later. Carole even convinced the group to take an Uber home so she could rest her knee. 

When they got home, all three of the boys were in the living room watching a game. The girls and Kurt filed in and began talking animatedly about what they had bought. Carole looked back at Blaine. His eyes looked glazed over and he looked paler than Kurt, which was saying something.   
“Blaine, honey, maybe you better sit down.” Carole said quietly. 

“I’m fi-” Blaine began, his words slurring. Carole had been a nurse long enough to know the signs of when someone was going to pass out. She reached her arms out just in time to catch Blaine as he collapsed to the ground. All the commotion got the rest of the family’s attention. 

“Blaine! Honey!” Kurt exclaimed as he ran to his husband. 

“Burt, go get my bag from the room.” Carole told her husband. “And Cooper, can you get Blaine some water?” Cooper nodded frantically and hurried into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Blaine began to come to. 

“What happened?” he murmured. 

“You passed out on us honey.” Carole replied. Burt came back into the room and handed Carole her bag. She took out a thermometer, blood pressure cuff, and a stethoscope. A nurse was always prepared. “Here place this under your tongue.” she told him and then slipped the cuff over his right arm. When the thermometer beeped, Kurt took it from his husbands mouth. 

“101 degrees. Jesus, Blaine. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling bad?” Kurt scolded. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to ruin the day.” Blaine replied, letting out a harsh sounding cough. Carole finished taking Blaine’s blood pressure and then took her stethoscope out of her ears. 

“Your blood pressure is pretty low. That’s why you passed out. Did you eat that bagel your mom gave you this morning?” Carole asked. 

“I wasn’t hungry.” Blaine replied with a shake of his head. 

“Well, honey, what you need is to get hydrated, put a little something in your stomach and rest. I think you probably just have a virus.” 

“I think you’re right.” Kurt replied. “Come on honey, let’s get you into bed.” Carole and Kurt helped Blaine up and then walked him into the bedroom. Kurt gave him a pair of fresh pajamas and then tucked him into bed. 

“I’m sorry, I ruined the day.” Blaine said quietly. 

“Will you stop.” Kurt scolded. “You didn’t ruin anything. I just wish you would have said something. You could have stayed home. No one would have been mad.” 

“I wanted to get stuff for the baby too.” Blaine replied. “I was really excited, until I woke up with the world’s worst headache and a sore throat. 

“I’m excited too.” Kurt told him with a smile. “But this baby needs two healthy parents, so no neglecting yourself for other people.” 

“Okay, I’ll be better. I promise.” 

“Good.” Kurt replied as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s feverish forehead. “Now, you call if you need anything okay.” Blaine nodded, although he new that the thing that he needed most was sleep. Collapsing into this bed was his favorite part of the day, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be a part of next year’s tradition as well.


	4. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt loves eggnog and this year he's trying to perfect his recipe.

“What is that wonderful smell?” Blaine exclaimed as he walked into their apartment, their three year old daughter, Penny on his hip.

“Eggnog!” Kurt exclaimed as his husband and daughter walked into the kitchen. “And this year, I think I’ve got it perfect!” 

“Oh, that’s great honey…” Blaine replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. He knew that one of Kurt’s favorite things about Christmas was eggnog. He always worked for days trying to get it just right, so on Christmas day, it would be perfect. There was only one problem with that method. To perfect the recipe, Kurt had to try each batch. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Kurt didn’t insist on drinking multiple cups of the holiday drink, instead of just a taste. 

“You have to take more than one sip Blaine!” Kurt had told him one time. “Really get the experience!” Needless to say, about three cups later, his husband was completely drunk and totally out of it. Blaine prayed that this year didn’t end up the same way, but he didn’t have that high of hopes. 

“I want milk!” Penny shouted, pointing to the pot of eggnog. 

“Honey no, you can’t have that.” Blaine told her as he set her down on the floor. “Daddy will get you different milk.” 

“I want that milk!” the three year old cried. “Wanna drink like Papa.” Blaine gave Kurt a glare as if to say, “you deal with this one.” 

“Penny, only Daddy and Papa can drink this.” Kurt told the little girl. “You can have the milk in the fridge. Penny’s face contorted into a scowl and she crossed her arms over her chest. Next came the stomp of her foot and both men knew what was coming. Kurt and Blaine liked to call this the “Rachel” side in her. That however was something that they never told their friend that they did. 

“I want milk! I want milk! I want milk!” She chanted over and over. Her face bright red with anger. Meanwhile, Blaine had gotten a sippy cup of actual milk ready and handed it to Kurt. 

“Aspen Elizabeth, if you don’t stop, Papa will take away one of your toys!” Kurt warned. 

“No!” 

“Then take this cup and go sit in the living room.” The toddler sent her fathers’ a glare and snatched the cup from Kurt’s hand before heading off to the living room to play. 

“What are we gonna do when she gets to be a teenager?” Kurt sighed 

“God help us.” Blaine agreed. “We’re in for one hell of a time.” With that, Kurt got back to his eggnog. He stirred the pot and then took a ladle and got himself a “sample.” 

“I’m missing the bourbon taste.” Kurt replied. He took the bottle of bourbon and poured a good bit into the pot. Blaine watched hesitantly.

“Maybe take it easy hun.” Blaine prompted. 

“Oh that was nothing.” Kurt replied. “This is going to be my best batch yet. I know it.” 

“Oh I bet.” Blaine murmured before walking into the living room to find their daughter. The next morning, Kurt and Blaine were woken up by a pair of tiny legs jumping on their bed. 

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” Penny cried. “Santa came! Santa came!” 

“Pen, can you give Papa and me a second?” Blaine begged. 

“No Daddy! I wanna open my presents! Please!” the little girl begged. She began pushing Blaine in the side to try and get him off the bed. 

“I’m up. I’m up.” Blaine murmured. “Penny, go make sure Papa is up.” The little girl walked over to the other side of the bed and promptly hopped on her father’s stomach. 

“Uhhh!” Kurt groaned as her little knees dug into his stomach. “Okay, I’m awake.” he added as he picked up the three year old and got out of bed. “Let’s go see what Santa brought you.” The family of three walked into the living room and began to open presents. Penny got all kinds of toys from dolls to legos, dress up clothing and a very expensive doll house. Blaine was put in charge of taking all of Penny’s new toys out of their boxes. Kurt laughed as he saw his husband struggling.   
“You doing okay there?” Kurt asked. 

“It’s like they don’t want you to get these stupid things out of the packaging!” Blaine grunted as he focused on opening the zip ties, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“Well, I believe in you.” Kurt told him before going into the kitchen. He got out his eggnog that he had made the day before. It smelled wonderful and Kurt really believed that he got it right this year. 

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Penny went bounding for the front door with Blaine on her heels. He opened the door to reveal, Burt and Carole. “Grandpa! Nana!” Penny exclaimed as she ran forward to give her grandparents a hug. 

“There’s my peanut!” Burt exclaimed as he threw his granddaughter up in the air. From her grandfather’s arms, she reached over and gave Carole a kiss. Hearing the commotion, Kurt came in from the kitchen and walked over to give his parents a hug. 

“Hey son!” Burt replied, pulling Kurt into a hug. 

“Merry Christmas Dad.” Kurt replied. “Can I take your coats?” he asked both of his parents.   
“Nana, Grandpa, come see my presents!” Penny called as she took Burt and Carole by the hands and pulled them into the living room. For such a little girl, she sure knew how to pull focus. According to Blaine, that was a trait that she got from Kurt. While Penny was monopolizing all of her grandparents time, Pam showed up which was enough to distract Penny. She instantly ran over and gave her Grammy a hug. 

Kurt took this as a good opportunity to see that everyone got a chance to try his eggnog. “Anyone want some eggnog?” he asked as he carried a big bowl from the counter to the table. 

“Oh sure, I’ll take some!” Pam replied instantly. She hustled into the kitchen, Penny on her hip. While they were walking, Kurt and Pam bumped into one another and the eggnog promptly crashed to the floor. 

There was a loud crash and a gasp. Both adults stood in the kitchen stunned. “Kurt, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.” 

“It’s ruined…” Kurt gasped out. “I worked so hard and it’s all ruined!” he added angrily. 

“Kurt, it’s okay.” Blaine tried as he came to the kitchen with towels. 

“No Blaine! It is not okay! I worked so hard on this eggnog and it was a complete waste of time!” Kurt’s eyes were filled with tears. He pushed past Blaine and disappeared down the hallway and shut the bedroom door. 

“Blaine, honey… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into him.” Pam began, clutching Penny. The little girl was clearly upset by her father’s outburst. 

“It’s okay Mom. It was an accident.” Blaine replied. “I just don’t know why he’s so upset.” 

“I think I know what’s going on.” Burt said, cutting in. “I’ll go an talk to him.” He walked down the hallway and knocked on Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom door. 

“Kurt, buddy, can I come in?” he asked. There wasn’t a reply, but Burt decided to go in anyway. Kurt was sitting on the bed with a wooden box on his lap. There were tear tracks on his cheeks.   
“You wanna tell me what that outburst was all about?” Burt prompted. “Pam’s pretty upset out there.” 

“I didn’t mean to make her upset.” Kurt replied. “I-I just worked so hard on that eggnog. I had finally got it perfect this year.” 

“I’m gonna take a guess and say this is really about your mother.” Burt said. 

“I just remember how much you loved it. She loved making it and would even make a batch without alcohol for me to drink.” Kurt said, tears in his eyes. “It was a tradition. I’ve tried to make it like she did, but the recipe is so old that the words are smudged and I can’t see what they all are. I’ve been trying to perfect the recipe for years and I thought I finally got it right. Then, I had to go and spill it on the floor.” 

“I understand how disappointed you must be.” Burt replied. “I loved drinking your mom’s eggnog too. But accidents happen and that’s all that was.” 

“I know.” Kurt amended. “I just miss her so much around this time.” 

“Me too.” Burt replied. “I like to think that she’s watching us now. If she was here, none of us would get a second with that little girl. She’d be glued to your mother’s hip.” 

“I wish she could have met her.” Kurt told his father. “She’s so much like her, which is funny because she’s not even biologically Hummel.” 

“Blood doesn’t make character kid. You’re raising that little girl right and you’ve got your mom inside of you.” Burt told Kurt. “There’s no chance that she’d end up not unlike your mother.”   
“Well there is 50% of Rachel in there.” Kurt laughed. 

“So maybe she’ll be a little more dramatic.” Burt agreed. “But, she’ll still be a wonderful sweet person.” 

“Thanks Dad. That means a lot.” Kurt replied before pulling his Dad into a tight hug. 

“Alright, no more crying. We better get out there.” Burt told him. “I think that Pam might try drinking that Bourbon out there and if you don’t grab it you’ll never be able to make a new batch.” Kurt laughed. His dad was definitely right about that. Kurt Hummel wasn’t a quitter. He had made a perfect batch of eggnog before and he was determined to do it again.


	5. Example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine's daughter has new friends and they definitely aren't setting the best example for her.

Mornings were hectic for the Anderson-Hummels. With three teenagers trying to get ready for school at the same time, things often got crazy. “Guys! You better hurry. You’re going to be late.” Blaine yelled upstairs. He was frantically slapping together sandwiches and shoving them into brown paper bags. Kurt had long gone to work...some kind of button emergency at Vogue. Caleb, their fifteen year old son, came down first. 

“Dad, can I have twenty dollars?” he asked. 

“What do you need twenty dollars for?” Blaine asked, still frantically making sandwiches.   
“The science club is getting t-shirts and I really want one.” the boy replied. Blaine, who was running out of time, whipped out his wallet and tossed it at his son. 

“Here. Only twenty though.” he replied. 

“Thanks Dad.” Caleb said, before going to the cabinet and grabbing a granola bar. 

Blaine knew Caleb was a good kid. He was their low maintenance kid and didn’t often ask for things. His sisters on the other hand...they were another story. Penny came down next. She was frantically writing on a folder, obviously still trying to finish her homework. She sat the folder down and immediately went to the coffee pot and poured it into her travel mug. 

“Pen, coffee is not breakfast.” Blaine scolded. 

“I’m too nauseous.” the teen replied. “I have a huge physics test today and I’m so going to fail it.”

“Honey, you’ve studied for that test. You’ll do just fine.” Blaine told her as handed her a brown paper bag lunch. Penny had always been the overachiever. Her confidence level however didn’t match her skill level. He and Kurt tried to encourage her as much as they could, but ultimately Penny was her own worst enemy. 

“Where the hell is Charlie? She’s going to make us late again!” Penny replied, as she fumbled through her backpack, looking for her car keys. 

“Calm yourself down.” Charlie replied as she came down the stairs. “I’m ready.” Blaine took one look at his daughter and practically had a heartattack. She was wearing skin tight black jeans that had holes in the knees and a purple crop top that exposed a huge portion of her midriff. The worst thing however was the large diamond stud sticking out of her belly button. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” Blaine asked, desperately trying to keep his cool. 

“An outfit.” the fifteen year old replied. 

“You better get your butt upstairs and change into something that covers you up. And, you better take that stud out of your belly button before your father sees it and has an aneurysm.” 

“But Dad! This is cute and it’s what my friends are wearing!” Charlie screeched. 

“I don’t give a damn what your friends are wearing. You are not going to school dressed like that. Now get your butt upstairs and change before you make yourself, and your brother and sister late for school.” 

“You suck! I hate you.” Charlie yelled before stomping upstairs. When she got there, there was a loud slam that the other three Anderson-Hummels assumed was her bedroom door. Blaine let out a long sigh. Charlie was the reason why he was already finding gray hairs on his head. 

“She’s literally so dramatic. I’m surprised that she’s not biologically related to Aunt Rachel.” Caleb said quietly. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean? I’m biologically related to Aunt Rachel.” Penny retorted. 

“You know exactly what I mean. I don’t know how but somehow you turned out okay.” Caleb replied. Penny didn’t know whether or not to consider her brother’s comment a compliment or an insult. But right now, she didn’t really care. She had a physics test to take. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Charlie! Hurry up! You’re going to school not the Oscars!” Penny yelled. 

“I’m coming.” Charlie replied. “I would have been ready if someone wasn’t so uptight.” she added, looking directly at Blaine. 

“You are working on my last nerve, Charlie. If you’re not looking to get grounded, I would go and get in the car.” Blaine replied, gritting his teeth. The teenager rolled her eyes and began walking towards the front door. 

“Wait, is that my shirt?” Penny asked. “That is! Charlie what the hell??” She left the house while still continuing to yell at her sister. 

“Well, this ought to be a fun car ride.” Caleb muttered as he picked up his backpack and followed after his sisters. After all three of the kids left, Blaine took a seat in the living room and let out a deep breath.

“These children are going to be the death of me…” he said to no one. 

Later that day, Blaine called Kurt from the house. He really needed a break from the piece of music he was writing for his latest musical. 

“Hello?” came Kurt’s voice. He sounded stressed. 

“Hey honey,” Blaine said. 

“Oh Blaine, it’s you.” Kurt replied. “What’s up?” 

“Just wanted to check in. Did the button emergency get resolved?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we figured it out.” Kurt replied. “So how has your day been?” 

“Great since the three monsters we call children left.” Blaine told him. “Your daughter is going to give me a heart attack.” 

“Which one? And wait, why is she my daughter now that you’re clearly upset with her?” Kurt asked.

“Charlie.” Blaine replied. “She came downstairs dressed like a-a prostitute this morning. Also, did you know that she has her belly button pierced?” 

“Her what?!?” Kurt screeched. Clearly, he had no idea about the belly button piercing either. “I’m gonna kill her Blaine.” 

“Not if I kill her first.” Blaine replied. “What are you thinking? 2 weeks grounding.” 

“Maybe 3.” Kurt added.

“Well, you get to tell her. I got the brunt of her tantrum this morning.” Blaine replied. 

“Fine.” Kurt agreed. “I’m sure it’ll be the greatest part of my day.” he added sarcastically. “Well, I really have to go, babe.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you at home tonight.” Blaine said. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Kurt replied before hanging up the phone. Oh the joys of parenting… 

Later that afternoon, all three kids got home from school. “Charlie, I wouldn’t go far.” Blaine said. “Papa’s going to be home soon and we need to talk to you.” 

“Great, just what I wanted.” Charlie replied. “A lecture...not like I get enough of those.”   
“Maybe if you’d stop acting like a tramp you’d stop getting them.” Caleb told his sister.   
“Oh shut up Caleb!” Charlie retorted. “Just because I’m not a goodie two shoes like you doesn’t mean I’m a tramp.” he yelled before running upstairs and once again slamming her door.   
“What is going on with your sister?” Blaine asked. “She’s always been...a bit of a diva, but she’s gotten so out of hand.” 

“She’s got these new friends. They’re the cool girls at school and I don’t think they’re setting the best example for her.” Caleb confessed. 

“Are they bad kids?” 

“Well their not good, Dad.” Blaine sighed. Great, this was all that he needed. As if on cue, Kurt opened up the front door and walked into the living room. 

“Caleb, can you go upstairs and tell your sister to come downstairs?” Blaine asked. 

“Sure. To the dragon’s lair I go.” the boy added before heading upstairs. 

“So, our plan is three weeks grounding?” Kurt asked. 

“Sounds reasonable.” Blaine replied. “Caleb said Charlie’s got some new friends that aren’t setting the best example for her.” 

“Well, that’s interesting.” Kurt replied. “This child...I just can’t with her sometimes.” A few minutes later, Charlie came downstairs and flopped down on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Well, say it. How many weeks am I grounded for?” Charlie asked, rolling her eyes. 

“3 weeks. No going out after school and no internet, unless it’s for school” kurt replied. “And you better get that attitude in check before I add another week. Also, you will take that jewelry out of your belly button and let it close. I don’t want to see it again.” 

“Papa! I spent three months allowance on that.” Charlie screamed. 

“Well, next time, you’ll think wiser about how you spend your money.” Blaine chimed in.   
“You guys are the worst. You;’re so lame and annoying.” 

“Keep pushing little girl.” Kurt threatened. “We can dole out more punishments.” 

“You might as well. I can’t do anything right anyway.” Charlie replied before running back upstairs. Kurt and Blaine were at a loss at what to do with that child. No matter how much they tried to talk to her, she just wouldn’t listen. 

For the next few days, Charlie remained hostile and bitter towards them. However the breaking point came on Saturday night. Kurt and Blaine were both home cuddling on the couch watching a movie. All of a sudden, Blaine got a phone call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Daddy…” came a terrified little voice. 

“Charlie?” 

“Daddy, I screwed up. I’m so sorry.” she cried. 

“Honey, slow down. Take a deep breath.” Blaine coaxed as he sat up from Kurt’s grasp on the edge of the couch. Kurt sat up too, anxious to hear what was wrong. 

“I-I went to this party with these girls.” Charlie cried. “I snuck out and I’m so sorry. There’s people drinking and doing drugs and I-I don’t want to be here. Daddy, please come get me. I’m so sorry!”

“Okay, hold on. Give me the address.” Blaine said as he motioned for Kurt to get a piece of paper and a pen. 

“Its 3456 West Boulevard in the Bronx.” Blaine wrote furiously on the sheet of paper as his daughter talked. 

“Jeez, okay. Honey, I’ll be there soon.” Blaine told her. 

“Daddy, please hurry.” Charlie cried and then the phone turned off. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked immediately. 

“Charlie snuck out to a party with those great new friends of hers and she’s scared and wants us to get her. The party is in the Bronx for god's sake.” Blaine rambled off as he grabbed his coat and car keys. 

“I’m coming with you.” Kurt announced. Within minutes the two men were in the car and on their way to the Bronx to get their daughter. When they got to the address, there were people outside on the porch smoking what the two men assumed was weed and beer bottles littered the front lawn. Blaine sent Charlie a text and soon enough, she came running out of the house. She ran directly into Blaine’s arms. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” Charlie cried into her father’s chest. Blaine held onto her tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“It’s okay. Get in the car and we’ll talk about this at home okay.” Charlie nodded and wiped her tears and got in the backseat. The ride home was completely silent. When they got home, Charlie sat down on the couch and Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of her. 

“Honey, what were you thinking?” Kurt asked softly. This time, his voice wasn’t angry, just very concerned. 

“I-I just wanted them to like me.” 

“Who?” Blaine asked. 

“These two girls, Tasha and Gwen. They’re cool at school and they wanted to be friends with me. They told me the party would be okay. They didn’t say that people would be drinking or that there would be drugs.” Charlie confessed. 

“Honey, no friendship is worth compromising what kind of person you are.” Kurt told her. “Your Dad and I know that you’re a good girl. You just need to make better choices.” 

“I know. You’re right.” Charlie admitted. “I’ll be better. I promise.” Kurt pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head and Blaine gave her a hug. “I think I’m going to take a shower and head to bed.”

“Okay honey.” Kurt replied. 

“Thanks for rescuing me.” she added with a smile. “I guess you guys are pretty cool and pretty good examples for me.” 

“Thanks Charlie.” Blaine replied. “You’re still grounded though.” 

“4 weeks.” Kurt added. 

“Fair enough.” Charlie replied before heading upstairs. After their daughter disappeared upstairs, Kurt and Blaine gave one another a smile. She might be dramatic and not make the best choices sometimes, but she was still their baby and they didn’t know what they would do without her.


	6. Fraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent - Day 6

“Kurt, go!” Blaine told his husband. “We’ll be fine. You’re only going into work for two hours.” Kurt looked back at his husband. He wasn’t showered, had large dark circles under his eyes and was wearing clothes that had questionable stains on them...possibly baby puke or poop. Kurt wasn’t really sure. They only reason that Kurt didn’t look that way was because Isabelle's assistant had called him in a panic over some emergency with an upcoming photoshoot that they were doing. Kurt was supposed to be out on paternity leave, but Isabelle wasn’t in the country so he was the next person in charge. 

“You can’t do this by yourself. What if they both start crying at the same time and want to eat.” Kurt said. 

“We just fed them. They should be fine for two hours. They’re sleeping.” Blaine told him. “Plus, I have Penny to help me. Right honey?” he called to their three - soon to be four year old as she told them. 

“Yeah Papa! I’m a big sister and I get to be a helper now.” Penny proudly announced. 

“Honey, I’m sure you’ll be an amazing help. I’m just worried that watching three kids at the same time might get too challenging for Daddy.” Kurt told Blaine. He glanced over to their three week old twins, Charlotte and Caleb. They were sleeping peacefully, but Kurt knew that they wouldn’t stay that way. He was convinced that they were allergic to sleep...or nocturnal. 

“Kurt, this is our new normal. We just need to get used to it.” Blaine told him. “I’ll be fine. Go save Vogue from whatever crisis is happening. They need you.” 

“You’re absolutely sure?” Kurt asked, hesitation evident in his voice. 

“Positive.” Blaine replied. “Penny, tell your Papa to get lost.” 

“Get lost Papa!” The the little girl screeched joyfully with a laugh. Kurt took a deep breath and then grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and grabbed his car keys. 

“I will have my phone on me.” Kurt told him. “If you need anything, just call me.” 

“Okay, but we’ll be fine.” Blaine reassured him. 

“Okay, I’m gonna leave now.” Kurt said.

“Ok, Bye.” Blaine told him before turning back to their youngest daughter. Kurt left the house and then headed to work, praying that everything would be okay. 

“Alright, Pen, what should we do?” Blaine asked his daughter. 

“Let’s play princesses!” the little girl replied before running off to the playroom. Once there, she pulled out her huge hamper of princess clothes. “Daddy, you get to wear the purple tiara.” 

“Oh I do. Thank you.” Blaine replied as he took the plastic piece of jewelry. Princesses wasn’t his favorite game, but if there was one thing that Blaine loved most. it was seeing his little girl smile. “And what are you gonna wear?” 

“I’m gonna wear the pink tiara and a pink skirt!” Penny announced. Suddenly she gasped and ran toward her bin of toys and pulled out a pair of high heels. 

“Where did you get those?” Blaine asked. 

“Aunt Rachel gave them to me! And I have another pair for you.” she told him. She pulled a pair of hot pink high heels out of the bin and handed them to her father. For what occasion did Rachel ever wear these? They were horribly ugly. 

“Daddy doesn’t think his feet can fit in these.” Blaine told her. 

“Please, just try.” Penny begged, her lower lip jutting out into a pout. Blaine was a sucker for that lip. 

“Fine.” Blaine sighed. Luckily, he had pretty small feet. He slipped his foot into first shoe. Crap, it fit. 

“You’re just like Cinderella! Put them on! Put them on!” Blaine slipped the other shoe on and then stood up. These hurt his feet. They were pinching his toes and digging into the back of his foot. 

“Come on Daddy! We have to go to the kitchen and get the tea for our tea party.” Penny told him. She slipped her own high heels on and shuffled into the hallway onto the hardwood floors. Blaine followed along behind his daughter. He walked slow and steady as he tried not to fall. “Daddy, you’re going so slow!” 

“I’m going as fast as I can Penny!” Blaine retorted with a laugh. They got to the kitchen and Blaine got out two tea cups and a tea kettle for them to play pretend with. Blaine set the dishes on the table and suddenly he heard one of the twins start making noise. 

“Maybe they’ll go back to sleep.” Blaine thought. He thought wrong. The baby started screaming and then came screaming from the other set of lungs in the cradle. 

“Hang on babies. Daddy is coming.” Blaine replied. He turned abruptly and his ankle buckled underneath him and he went crashing down to the floor. When he landed, he heard a sickening crack and felt pain begin to radiate up his leg. 

“Daddy? Daddy? Are you okay?” Penny asked, coming to her father’s aid. Blaine gritted his teeth and laid on the floor. 

“I’m okay. Penny, honey, I need you to go to the counter and get my phone.” he told her. “I have to call Aunt Rachel.” The three year old scrambled out of her own high heels and ran to the counter. She reached up really high and was just able to reach the cell phone. Then she ran it back over to her dad. Blaine dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” Came Rachel’s voice over the phone 

“Rach, it’s me.” Blaine began. “I need your help. I tripped and fell and I think I fractured my ankle. I heard a crack.” 

“Oh my god Blaine. Where is Kurt?”

“He had to go into work. Please, I don’t want to bother him. Will you please take me to the ER?” 

“Of course, I’ll be there soon.” Rachel replied before hanging up. The next hour was a whirlwind of chaos. When Rachel got to the house, she put the twins in their carriers and loaded them in the car. Then she helped Blaine up and he hopped out to the car with Penny following behind them. They headed to the ER and Blaine was taken back to get assessed and get x-rays.

Meanwhile at work, Kurt had defused the crisis and everything was running smoothly. Maybe Blaine had been right. Everything was fine. Suddenly, he saw a phone call coming from Blaine’s number. 

“Hey honey.” he said as he answered the phone. 

“Hi Papa!” came Penny’s little voice over the phone. 

“Penny, what are you doing with Daddy’s phone?” he asked. 

“Aunt Rachel gave it to me to play with.” Penny replied. “I saw your picture and wanted to talk to you.” 

“Why is Aunt Rachel there?” he asked. Suddenly, he heard sounds of “Code Blue” in the background. “Penny, where are you right now?” 

“We’re at the hospital. Daddy got a fraction in his leg.” Penny told him. Kurt felt his heart rate begin to quicken. He knew something was going to go wrong. 

“Penny, honey, where is Aunt Rachel?” he asked. 

“She’s trying to get the babies to stop crying. I think they’re hungry.” Good God. The babies were at that germy hospital. Their immune systems were not strong enough for that. 

“I’ll be there soon okay.” he told Penny. 

“Okay, bye Papa!” Kurt hung up the phone and grabbed his things and ran out the door. He sped all the way to the hospital and then ran into the ER. He saw Rachel sitting in a few chairs in the waiting room. 

“Rach!” he called. 

“Oh Kurt, you’re here?” Rachel replied. “Wait, how are you here? I forgot to call you.” 

“Penny called me.” 

“She doesn’t even have a phone…” Rachel looked over and then saw the young girl hiding her father’s cell phone. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Where is Blaine?” 

“He’s in the back in one of the rooms. You can go back and see him. I’ll watch the kids.” Kurt nodded. That was a good idea. He asked the nurse at the front desk and she escorted him back. When he walked in the room, Blaine was lying on the bed. His foot was propped up on a pillow and was swollen and black and blue. 

“Hi…” Blaine said hesitantly. 

“You know, you were not the child I was supposed to be worried about getting hurt.” Kurt told him with a smile. 

“I know. I screwed up. It was an accident.” 

“Care to tell me how you managed to do this to yourself.” Kurt asked. 

“Well, Penny wanted to play Princesses. She got these high heels from Rachel and made me try them on.” Blaine explained. “I tried to walk and then I turned my ankle and fell.” 

“Oh honey,” Kurt cooed. “You were so not destined to be a princess...or a drag queen.” Blaine let out a laugh. 

“No, I guess you’re right.” 

“You know Penny told me you have a fraction in your leg.” Kurt told him. “Do you have an actual diagnosis?” 

“The doctor came in before. It’s a fracture in my ankle. It was complete and the bones are already aligned. I’ll just need a cast and to be on crutches.” 

“I guess that’s not too bad.” Kurt replied. “This will make taking care of the twins even harder.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Blaine replied. 

“Do you think maybe we could call your mom?” Kurt asked. “I know that she’s been wanting to come out and see the babies anyway. We could really use the help.” 

“I think that’s a great idea. She would love that.” Blaine said with a smile. 

“Plus, she’ll help take care of you too. You’re an even bigger baby when you’re sick.”   
“Rude!” Blaine exclaimed. “I am broken here.” 

“Well, I suggest learning to walk in heels properly.” Kurt replied as he kissed the top of Blaine’s head. The doctor came in not too much later and casted Blaine’s leg and then they were able to go home. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s things and then Blaine hobbled out to the waiting room on his crutches. 

“Daddy, did the doctor fix your fraction?” Penny asked. 

“Honey, it’s called a fracture.” Blaine told her. “And it’ll take time, but I’ll be just fine.” That answer was good enough for the three year old. Rachel grabbed one of the baby’s carriers and Kurt grabbed the other and they headed out to the car. When they got home, Kurt helped Blaine get comfortable on the couch and they he promptly threw out both pairs of Penny’s high heels. After all, they didn’t need anymore “fractions” in this family. Kurt already had way too much to worry about!.


	7. Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine plans on getting Kurt the best Christmas present but it doesn't work out like he plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent - Day 7

With the holidays fast approaching, Blaine was scrambling to come up with the perfect Christmas present for Kurt. The present had to be fabulous and unique, just like his husband. He had been scrolling on amazon for hours and had yet to find something that Kurt would love. Then, he happened to stumble across a website, “genuine celebrity collectibles.com” It was worth looking into. He pressed on the link and then began browsing. There were things from people like Jennifer Lopez and Adam Levine (he would definitely be looking back at that tab later). Then Blaine saw it. At the very bottom of the page was an Elizabeth Taylor brooch. It was shaped like a star with a large green emerald in the center of it. It was beautiful! Then, he looked at the price. 

“300 dollars!” Blaine exclaimed. That was a little out of his price range, but Kurt deserved the best. Blaine was determined to do whatever it took to get Kurt the best Christmas present that he possibly could. He sent an email to the owner of the site and told them that he was interested in buying the piece of jewelry. He got a reply a few days later that said that they could hold the brooch for three weeks, but after that if he didn’t have the full payment, it would go to someone else. 

3 weeks. That brought him to December 19th, which would give him five days to get the package in the mail. That was how long he had to ensure that Kurt got the best Christmas present that he’s ever gotten. So, Blaine started rearranging his work schedule. He picked up every possible shift at the diner that he could. He was working doubles and even some triples. It was hell, but Blaine knew that once he saw that smile on Kurt’s face Christmas morning it would all be worth it. 

During those three weeks, Kurt really began to miss his husband. He was always gone. He claimed that he was working or had school assignments that he needed to get done. However, Kurt was starting to think that his husband just didn’t want to be around him for some reason and he wondered what he had done to make Blaine be so distant. Then Kurt remembered the last time that Blaine had been distant back in his freshmen year of NYADA. He still remembered Blaine’s face as he broke down in the kitchen of the loft and cried about how he didn’t like himself anymore. Kurt remembered holding Blaine in their bed as he cried and how he had pressed kisses to his forehead until he fell asleep. Kurt just hoped that Blaine wasn’t struggling like he was back then.

When Kurt got home, he found his husband lying on the couch fast asleep. Kurt couldn’t help but smile. Blaine looked so peaceful and his black curls were breaking free from his gelled prison. Kurt walked over to him and took a seat on the edge of the couch. Kurt gently brushed a curl off of Blaine’s face and he began to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled a little bit. 

“Hey there.” Kurt replied. “You feeling alright? You’re not normally the napping type.” 

“I’m fine.” Blaine told him, his voice sounding rough from sleep. Kurt was skeptical and placed the back of his hand on Blaine’s forehead. “Kurt, I’m fine. I’m just tired. That’s all.” 

“You’ve been working pretty hard lately.” Kurt told him. 

“Yeah, school has been rough and Gunter’s needed a lot of help at the diner lately.” 

“I bet you’re looking forward to Christmas break when you can finally relax.” Kurt replied.   
“More than you know.” Blaine said with a laugh. “Honestly, I just want to go back to sleep. I think I’ll move to the bed though. It’s more comfortable. I have to work tomorrow too.” 

“Okay, honey.” Kurt replied. “I have to finish up some stuff for Vogue so I’ll come to bed later.” he added as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. After that, he watched as Blaine grabbed the throw blanket, wrapped it around himself and shuffled back to bed. Something was up with his husband. He just knew it. There was no way that Blaine was just tired. He was hiding something.

By the end of the three weeks, Blaine had done what he set out to do. He had the three hundred dollars, plus shipping that it would take to get Kurt that brooch. He paid for the brooch online and sent the request. Kurt’s present was on the way and Blaine could not be more excited. He even bought the package to wrap it up and make it look elegant. All his hard work had paid off. Now, all he had to do was wait until Christmas morning

When Christmas morning finally came, Blaine woke up at 5 a.m like a little kid. He was so excited for Kurt to open his present. The curly haired man began to turn and flip and couldn’t get comfortable. “Stop moving.” Kurt muttered into his pillow. 

“I can’t.”

“Well try harder.” Kurt replied. He still was not much of a morning person. 

“Can we please get up?” 

“It’s 5 in the morning Blaine.” Kurt said. “Go back to sleep.” He pulled the blankets more towards his way and turned on his side away from his husband. They made it through five minutes before Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take Blaine fidgeting any longer. 

“Good god, I can practically hear you thinking.” Kurt said. “We can get up.” Blaine couldn’t help but beam with happiness. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and they walked to the living room together. The tree was up and the lights were on and the presents that had been sitting under the tree for the past few days were finally ready to be opened.

“I want you to open mine first.” Kurt replied. He walked over to the tree and grabbed a little present wrapped in red wrapping paper. Blaine began opening the present and discovered a box. Inside the box was a beautiful blue bowtie that had little blackbirds on it. 

“Oh Kurt, I love it.” Blaine replied. “Where did you find it?” 

“I made it.” Kurt replied. “I found the fabric in the vault at Vogue and just couldn’t help myself.” 

“It’s perfect.” Blaine replied with a smile. He placed the bowtie down on the coffee table and gave Kurt a kiss. Then he walked over to the tree and grabbed his present for Kurt. It was finally the moment that he had been waiting for. 

“I hope you like it.” Blaine said. 

“I’m sure I will.” Kurt replied. “It’s wrapped beautifully.” He undid the wrapping paper carefully and then opened the cardboard box. “Oh Blaine...it’s great.” Kurt said, not sounding very enthusiastic. 

“You- you like it right?” Blaine asked, feeling a bit disappointed by Kurt’s reaction. 

“It’s really unique.” Kurt said. Then he took the gift out of the box. Blaine’s felt his blood pressure begin rise. What Kurt took out of the box was not a genuine Elizabeth Taylor brooch. It was a plastic pink and purple necklace. 

“What the hell is that?” Blaine replied. 

“Your present…”

“That is not what I bought you! I spent $300 dollars on a genuine Elizabeth Taylor brooch, not this piece of crap! It was beautiful Kurt. It was sterling silver with an emerald in the center, which was perfect because I know it was your mother’s birthstone!” Blaine was practically hyperventilating at this point. He was so angry. 

“Honey, calm down.” Kurt replied. He set the box on the table and move to the couch where Blaine was sitting. “It’s okay.” 

“No! It is not okay! I worked so hard to get that money.” Blaine said angrily. “I worked doubles and triples at the diner to pay for it. And this guy just scammed me! How could I be so stupid?” 

“Oh B, you’re not stupid.” Kurt told him. “You just like to see the best in people and believe that the world is a fair and just place.” 

“I’ve ruined Christmas. You got me a great heartfelt gift and I got you a piece of dollar store junk.” Blaine pouted. 

“Blaine, I never needed you to spend so much money on me.” Kurt confessed. “I don’t need a genuine Elizabeth Taylor brooch. I have a genuine Blaine Anderson and he’s more than enough for me.” Blaine smiled back at his husband.

“I love you.” Blaine replied. 

“I love you too.” Kurt told him. “And don’t worry. We’re going to get your money back if it’s the last thing we do. No one messes with the Anderson-Hummels...especially on Christmas!” That statement held true weeks later when Kurt got a hold of the con artist that Blaine had been robbed by and got all of his money back. Blaine learned that not every person or website is always genuine. But, Kurt learned that his husband was genuine for sure and he loved him for it.


	8. Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent - Day 8

It’s always hard being sick. However, nothing prepares you for when you’re a parent and your child is sick. Penny had woken Kurt and Blaine up around one o’clock in the morning by screaming her head off. It was strange because she normally slept through the night since she was two now. “I’ll go get her.” Kurt told Blaine. He pushed himself out of bed and padded down the hallway and into Penny’s nursery. “Oh honey, what’s the matter?” Kurt cooed. He picked the two year old out of her crib and instantly could feel the heat radiating off her skin. 

“Papa!” She cried and gripped onto his pajamas. Kurt held his baby and then took her back to their room. 

“Blaine, wake up.” Kurt said as he shook his husband awake. Blaine woke up pretty quickly because Penny was still screaming pretty loudly. “I think Penny is sick.” The toddler reached out towards Blaine and he took the little girl into his arms. “I’m going to go and get a thermometer.” Kurt added. He hurried into the bathroom while Blaine shushed Penny and bounced her slightly. Before Kurt could come back, something truly awful happen. Penny went pale and promptly vomited all over Blaine’s pajamas. Blaine was frozen not knowing what to do. 

“Kurt!” he called. Kurt came rushing in and saw that his husband was covered in vomit. 

“Oh god, gross.” Kurt exclaimed. He went over and took Penny from Blaine and let him get up to change his clothes. “I was really hoping this wasn’t going to be a stomach virus thing.” 

“Tell me about it.” Blaine muttered. “It’s going to be a long night.” 

By the morning, all three Anderson-Hummels were exhausted. Penny had been up all night throwing up and her fever had reached 100.5. She was currently passed out on top of Blaine’s chest, a blanket lying over both of them. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, desperately trying to stay awake. He had been stuck in the world of Web M.D for a long time and was getting freaked out. He didn’t know if they should go to the emergency room or if they shouldn’t. Not knowing who else to talk to, He picked up the phone and dialed Carole’s number. 

“Hello?” Came Carole’s voice. 

“Carole, I’m sorry to wake you up. I just didn’t know what to do.” 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked. 

“Penny woke up last night and started throwing up. She’s got a fever too. I’m just worried that she’s getting dehydrated.” Kurt replied. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Carole told him. “Kids get sick. Just made sure you keep giving her fluids. Pedialyte is good. She’s two so she can have tylenol. Just watch her fever. If it get’s over 101, I would go to the emergency room.” 

“She’s just never been sick, Carole. I feel so helpless.” Kurt replied. 

“The dilemma of every parent with a sick child.” Carole replied. “It’ll be hard, but just be there for her and she’ll be okay.” Suddenly from the living room, Kurt heard Blaine yell, “Kurt! She’s throwing up again!” 

“Carole, I have to go. Penny’s getting sick.” he said before hanging up the phone and running into the living room. This time, Blaine was lucky enough to get a trashcan to the toddler’s mouth. When she had finished throwing up, Kurt took the trash can from him and went to wash it out. When it was clean, he walked it back over to his husband who was taking their daughter’s temperature again. 

“What is it?” Kurt asked when the thermometer finally beeped. 

“Still 100.5” Blaine replied. Poor Penny looked so sick as she lay limply against Blaine’s chest. 

“That’s not good.” Kurt said. “I talked to Carole and she said to keep giving her fluids, even if she keeps throwing it up. I’m going to go out and pick up some Pedialyte for her. Do you want me to get anything else?” 

“Maybe some popsicles. Those might be good too.” Blaine offered. 

“Got it.” Kurt replied as he pulled on his jacket. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Kurt left and Blaine was left with the sick toddler. 

“Maybe a nice warm bath will be good for your fever.” Blaine said. “How about it Pen?” The little girl didn’t reply. She just put her head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine decided to do it anyway. He took Penny into the bathroom and stripped her down. 

“No Dada.” she whined. 

“It’s gonna feel good honey.” Blaine told her. He placed the two year old in the bathtub and began running a washcloth over her skin. Penny shook like a leaf in the lukewarm water. Though it was hard to see, Blaine knew that it was most likely helping his daughters fever. He tried to engage the little girl by showing her her favorite rubber ducky, but Penny just didn’t care. Blaine eventually got her out of the tub and wrapped her up in her hooded elephant towel. He took her into her room and then put her into new pajamas.   
“Okay, baby. Let’s go watch some tv. Do you wanna watch Cinderella?” Penny nodded. Blaine took her into the living room and then turned on the movie. 

Not too much later, Kurt came home from the store. “Hey, I got the Pedialyte. Do you think she’ll want to try some?” 

“It’s worth a shot. She didn’t throw up while you were gone.” 

“Well that’s good.” Kurt replied. “Do you mind if I quickly take a shower? Then, you can take one. I would let you go first, but I think that she wants you.” 

“It’s fine. We’re good.” Blaine replied. “I’ll get her the pedialyte. You can go shower.” Kurt nodded before heading upstairs. Blaine set Penny on the ground. “Daddy, will be right back okay Penny girl.” Penny didn’t say anything. She just continued to stare at the movie. Blaine walked into the kitchen and got out a sippy cup. He started pouring the Pedialyte into the cup when he heard a loud thud. He dropped the cup and ran into the living room. There, he saw Penny on the ground. Her body was tensed up, especially her hands which were in tight fists and her legs were drawn up to her stomach. She stared at the ceiling and Blaine watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine screamed as he ran over to Penny. He grabbed a pillow the blanket and placed it under Penny’s head and then he looked at the clock and started timing the seizure. Kurt came downstairs. Obviously he had yet to get in the shower. 

“Oh my God! What’s happening?” Kurt exclaimed. 

“She’s having a seizure.” Blaine replied, still looking at the clock. “Go call 911” 

“We-Oh my god- we need to go to the hospital.”

“Kurt, call 911!” Blaine said. 

“No! The hospital is five minutes away. We’re not waiting.” Kurt exclaimed as he scrambled for his car keys. 

“We can’t take her while she’s having an active seizure.” Blaine told him. Suddenly, Penny stopped seizing and her body went limp. Blaine was quick to press his fingers to her carotid artery. “She has a heartbeat.” he placed his head on her chest. “And she’s breathing.” 

“Please, we have to take her now.” Kurt begged. Blaine picked Penny up and they ran to the car. He sat in the backseat with her while Kurt drove. Those five minutes felt like a lifetime, but finally they reached the ER. There was a nurse waiting outside for them because Blaine had called 911 on the way. 

“Here, please help her!” Blaine said. The nurse took Penny in her arms and then ran back to the trauma room. Kurt and Blaine followed along. When they reached the trauma room, Penny was lying on the large hospital bed. She had wires attached to her to monitor her heart and a blood pressure cuff on her. And, she was screaming. Kurt felt so overwhelmed that he started sobbing. He sobbed so hard that Blaine had to grab his arm just to keep him upright. 

“What did we do wrong? What did we do Blaine?” he cried. A doctor came over to them and gave Kurt a chair to sit in. She knelt down and began to talk to them. 

“It’s okay. I’m Dr. Kopek” She said to comfort them. “You did everything right. She’s doing okay. I just have a few questions. Tell me what happened.”

“She’s been sick since one o’clock this morning. She was vomiting and couldn’t keep anything down. I went to get her some pedialyte and then I heard a loud thud and found her having a seizure.” 

“Has she ever had a seizure before?”

“No” Both of them replied. 

“I timed the seizure. It was only about three minutes.” Blaine added. 

“It was great that you knew to do that.” Dr. Kopek replied. 

“I have epilepsy.” Blaine said. “I’ve had some experience. 

“You what?” Kurt replied. “You never mentioned that!” 

“Sorry, I... I haven’t had a seizure in a long time. My meds are controlled.” Blaine replied. “Could Penny have epilepsy?” 

“It’s hard to say. But, we’re doing everything we can for you daughter.” Dr. Kopek replied. “You can go in with her if you like.” she offered. Kurt nodded and wiped away his tears. Four nurses were holding Penny down as they tried to get an IV into her. Kurt went close to her head and whispered sweet things into her ear, but none of them seemed to help. Finally, the nurses got the blood that they required and Kurt was able to pick Penny up. He rocked her in his arms and soon Penny fell asleep. Poor thing was exhausted from having the seizure. 

Kurt, Blaine and Penny spent the rest of the day in the ER. They had to go through Penny getting an EKG to check her heart and a Cat scan to look for anything neurological. Finally around 3 in the afternoon, Dr. Kopek came back in. Blaine nudged Kurt who was sleeping and he woke up. 

“I got all the tests back and I talked to our neurologist, Dr. Coffrey. He doesn’t believe that Penny has epilepsy. Her fever was 101 when she came in so we’re it's pretty definitive that it was a febrile seizure, meaning it was caused by fever. They’re common in younger children.” 

“So she’s going to be okay?” Kurt asked. 

“She’s going to be okay. I want you to keep an eye on her fever. It was 99.0 which is good, but other than that you can take her home.” 

“Oh thank God.” Blaine said. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome and I hope you keep feeling better Penny.” Dr. Kopek replied. “Dr. Coffrey does want you to follow up with him just so he can definitely rule out epilepsy, but he is pretty sure that this seizure was just caused by virus.” 

“We’ll make an appointment tomorrow.” Kurt replied. 

“Good.” Dr. Kopek replied. “A nurse will come in with your discharge information and then you’re good to go.” she added before leaving the room. Kurt and Blaine could not have been more relieved. They got Penny dressed and then headed home. Once they got there, they laid Penny in her crib and watched her as she slept. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as I’ve been today.” Kurt confessed. 

“Me either.” Blaine replied. “I’m just happy that once she’s over this virus she’ll be healthy again.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had epilepsy?” 

“It’s not something I talk about often and I haven’t had a seizure in years.” Blaine confessed. “They were really bad after Sadie Hawkins, but they’re under control now. I’m a little self conscious about them to be honest” 

“Honey, you know you have nothing to hide with me.” Kurt replied. “Also, I signed up to love you in sickness and in health, but you have to fill me in on the sickness side, so I’m ready.” 

“I’m sorry.” Blaine replied. “I promise to talk to you more about it and even show you my meds. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Kurt replied. “How about we try and get some sleep?”

“Sounds good to me. I’m exhausted.” Blaine replied. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and layed down on the bed. The day had been horrific, but Kurt and Blaine couldn’t be more grateful that their little girl was okay.


	9. Inch

“Come on honey. You can do it!” Kurt cooed with his camera in hand. Penny was so close to crawling. He could feel it. Right now, she could inch her body a tiny bit by pulling with her hands, but she hadn’t really figured out that her arms and legs could move at the same time. “Honey, look what Papa has!” he added, dangling Margaret Thatcher dog in front of his eight month old daughter. Penny looked at him and gave him a smile, but didn’t show any indication of moving towards the stuffed dog. 

“She’s gonna crawl when she’s ready.” Blaine said as he came into the kitchen. “We just have to be patient.” 

“But Blaine, she’s so close!” Kurt exclaimed. “I don’t wanna miss it.” 

“I understand that,” Blaine replied. “But, you have to get going to work. Isabelle’s not going to be very happy if you’re late again.”  
“Okay, fine.” Kurt replied. “You-” he added pointing to Penny. “-better not crawl until I get back.” He walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed his satchel and car keys. “If she does happen to crawl, you better get it on tape.” he told Blaine. 

“I promise, I will.” Blaine replied as he pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Now go.” Kurt left and Blaine was left alone with Penny who was lying on her belly, pushing a teething ring into her mouth. He walked over to his daughter, sat down on the floor and then picked her up under her arms, allowing her to stand on her own two legs. The little girl sent her father a huge smile and began to bounce up and down. This was a new thing that she was doing. When she first started doing it, Blaine had told Kurt that he thought that she looked like she was twerking. Kurt replied with, “Well, she is biologically yours, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Do you like to bounce baby girl?” he cooed. “Yes, I know you do. That’s why Daddy got you one of those bouncers that goes in the doorway. I think today is the perfect day to put it up.” He laid Penny back down on her blanket and after seeing that she was content, he walked out into the dining room where the baby bouncer was. While listening for Penny, he read the instructions and began to gather the proper materials. When he had gathered all the hardware, he returned back to the living room and to his surprise, his daughter was not on the blanket where he had left her. He dropped the box and ran into the living room. He looked all around and slightly behind the chair, he saw a tiny little leg. He walked over and found Penny. 

“How did you get over here?” he cooed. “Did you crawl? You little inch worm.” Blaine picked Penny up and then put her in the pack in play that was in view of the doorway that he wanted to hang the bouncy swing in. “I guess Daddy can’t leave you on a blanket anymore. You’re too fast for Daddy.” he told her. After hanging the swing, Blaine sat back down on the carpet with Penny. He had realized that if he didn’t get Penny crawling on film, Kurt was going to kill him. “Alright Pen, let’s get this on tape so Daddy doesn’t get in trouble from Papa.” 

The little girl looked at her father with a blank look on her face. “You’re not gonna do it again are you?” Blaine said with a pout. “Okay, what if Daddy shows you?” Blaine got up on his hands and knees and began crawling. “See honey, just like this.” Once again, Penny stared blankly at her father. She sure was a stubborn little thing. 

Later that day when Kurt got home, Blaine was still hanging out in the living room watching Penny. “There’s my two favorite people.” Kurt said. He walked over and then gave Blaine a kiss and took Penny into his arms. “And how’s my favorite girl? Are you good?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. “Did she crawl at all?” he asked. 

“Umm no.” Blaine replied, lying through his teeth. “I’m just going to go and start dinner.” 

“It’ll happen baby girl. I know it.” Kurt told his daughter. He set her on the floor and then grabbed his sketchbook from his bag. There were a few sketches that he needed to finish before tomorrow. Kurt began to sketch and then before he knew it he felt ten little fingers on his leg reaching for his pencil. He looked down and saw Penny with a drooly grin on her face. Kurt gasped. “You did it!” he exclaimed. Kurt set Penny back on the ground. “Crawl to Papa, baby!” Penny began using her arms and legs and propelling herself forward. 

“Blaine! Come quick! She’s crawling.” Kurt yelled. Blaine ran in from the kitchen, but as soon as he got there, Penny stopped crawling. 

“Kurt, she’s not moving.” Blaine retorted. 

“I swear to god she did it Blaine.” Kurt replied. “Come on Penny, crawl to Papa!” Penny didn’t move. Blaine sighed and turn his back to go back into the kitchen. As soon as he did, Penny began crawling again. 

“Blaine!” 

“What?” he asked turning around. Penny had stopped crawling again. “She’s not doing anything.” 

“I swear she does it, Blaine. She just doesn’t do it when you’re looking.” Kurt replied. “Come on you stinker. Crawl while Daddy is watching.” Penny was not amused. 

“Oh whatever. She’ll do it at some point.” Blaine replied. “She may crawl for you, but she only twerks for me!” 

“Oh yeah Blaine. Let’s encourage our eight month old to twerk. That’s great parenting.” Kurt retorted. 

“If you got it flaunt it.” Blaine replied as he took Penny into his arms and then started dancing with her. Whether or not he saw it or not, his baby girl was growing up way too fast and Blaine wasn’t sure how he felt about that. His little inch worm was quickly becoming a crawling machine.


	10. Judgement

Kurt and Blaine couldn’t believe that today was finally the day. Caleb and his fathers were dressed in nice suits. Penny and Charlie were both wearing brand new dresses on their insistence that today was a special day. Standing in front of the family of five was a beautiful five year old, little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a nine year old boy with spiky dirty blonde hair and glasses. It had been a long haul since Kurt and Blaine had initially decided to be foster parents. From the moment that these two beautiful children entered their lives, they had both men wrapped around their little fingers. They would both never forget the night that Lucy and Andrew came to their home

  
The family of five had just sat down to eat dinner when the phone rang. Blaine got up from the table and picked up the phone. “Hello, Anderson-Hummel residence.”

  
“Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel, it’s Joan.” came the voice of their social worker. “We have two kids that are looking for an emergency placement. They’re 9 and 5. A little boy and girl. There was an accident and their parents didn’t make it.”

  
“Oh my goodness, that’s horrible.” Blaine replied. “Let me just ask Kurt.” He held the phone to his chest and looked over at his husband. “Joan has two children who need an emergency placement. Their parents were in a car accident. Can we take them for the night?” Kurt nodded his head immediately.

  
“Yes, tell her yes.” he told Blaine.

  
“Joan, we can take them.” Blaine said into the phone.

  
“Thank you both so much.” Joan replied. “We’ll be over in the next hour.” Blaine hung up the phone and then looked over at his family.

  
“They’ll be here in an hour.”

  
“Why are they in foster care?” Penny asked.

  
“Joan just said that their parents were in a car accident and didn’t make it.” Blaine told them. “It’s a little boy and a little girl. They’re 9 and 5.”

  
“I-I better go get things ready for them.” Kurt said abruptly before running off.

  
“Is Papa okay?” Caleb asked.

  
“He’ll be fine.” Blaine told him. “I’ll just go help him.” He walked down the hallway and into the guest bedroom that they had set aside for any foster children that they would take in. Kurt was putting extra blankets on the bed and he had tears in his eyes.

  
“Kurt, honey…” Blaine cooed.

  
“I’m fine. I really am.” Kurt said, still crying. Blaine pulled his husband into a hug. “I-I’m just remembering my mom. She’d be proud that we were doing this. She was such a great foster mom. She made every kid feel right at home.”

  
“I bet it doesn’t help that these kids’ parents died in a car accident.” Kurt shook his head.

  
“The little boy is nine.” Kurt cried. “He’s only a year older than I was. I can’t even imagine losing my mom and my dad like they did.” Kurt pulled himself from Blaine’s grasp and wiped his eyes. “I’m gonna pull myself together. I promise.”

  
“It’s okay to miss your mom.” Blaine told him as he reached in and hugged his husband again. Kurt leaned into Blaine’s grasp and cried. He really was happy that they had decided to be foster parents. It was something that Kurt had loved about his childhood, up until his mom died anyway. After she passed, his dad couldn’t keep fostering kids. He was barely holding himself together and taking care of Kurt. There was no way that he could have taken care of anymore children.

  
Within the next hour, the doorbell rang and Kurt and Blaine walked to the front door. The other three kids hung back, not wanting to overwhelm the two children. They opened the door and Joan stood outside with the two children. The boy was cute as can be. He was tiny with thin, wire framed glasses. The little girl stood behind Joan’s legs, dressed in pink polka dot pajamas, clutching a teddy bear. She looked terrified.

  
“Lucy, Andrew, this is Kurt and Blaine. They’re very nice people and you’re going to stay with them tonight.”

  
“Hi guys, would you like to come in?” Blaine asked. Andrew led the way, but first he took his sister’s hand and had her follow him. Neither child talked. “We’re very excited to have you guys here.” Andrew gave them a small smile, but remained silent.

  
“I have their things here.” Joan said, handing two small suitcases to Kurt. “I’ll be checking in on them tomorrow or the day after and then we’ll see how it goes from there.”

  
“Sounds good.” Kurt replied. “For now, do you guys want to see where you’re staying?” The two kids nodded and then followed as Kurt showed them back to their room. “So, you guys are going to sleep here. I hope it’s okay.”

  
“It’s okay. We’re tired.” Andrew replied quietly.

  
“Oh, okay, do you guys need some help getting ready for bed?” Kurt asked.

  
“No, we’re fine. I’ve got it.” Andrew said. Kurt nodded and then went back into the hallway. Blaine was waiting for him.

  
“How are they?”

  
“Scared. Tired.” Kurt replied. “I think they just want to be together. They’ll warm up eventually, they always do. Maybe we should take their lead and head to bed? We’ll try again tomorrow morning.”

  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Blaine confessed as he walked down the hallway with his husband hand in hand.

  
Later that night, Kurt woke up to the sound of crying. He got out of his and Blaine’s bed silently and padded into the hallway. The little girl, Lucy, was standing in the hallway, tears running down her face and her chest heaving heavily. “Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked.

  
“I-I w-want m-my m-mommy.” She cried. Kurt went over to her and to his surprise the little girl let him pick her up. She cuddled into his embrace and cried even harder.

  
“Shh, shh. It’s going to be alright.” he cooed. “How about we get some milk and some cookies?” Lucy nodded. Kurt carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter as he grabbed them both cookies and a glass of milk. “You know…” he started. “I lost my mommy too when I wasn’t much older than you.”

  
“Andrew said mommy and daddy went to Heaven. Is that where your mommy went?” Kurt smiled. He didn’t really believe in Heaven, but he replied, “Yes, sweetie. She did.”

  
“I-I’m never gonna see them again.” Lucy cried.

  
“They may not be here, but they are always with you.” Kurt told her. “They’re here, in your heart.” he added pointing to Lucy’s little chest. The little girl placed a hand over her heart and smiled. “What did your mommy used to do for you when you couldn’t sleep?”  
“She would sing to me.”

  
“What would she sing?” Kurt asked.

  
“You are my sunshine.” Lucy replied. Kurt picked up the little girl and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and covered the both of them with a warm, purple fuzzy blanket.

  
“Just rest your eyes and know that you’re safe.” Kurt told her. Then he began to sing. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Kurt watched as Lucy’s eyelids began to flutter closed and she drifted off to sleep. Kurt held the little girl in his arms and eventually drifted off to sleep himself. From that moment, Kurt was hooked and there was no way either of those two kids were going anywhere.

  
Now a year later, they were all in the courtroom. Kurt and Blaine were sitting at one of the front benches with Andrew and Lucy by their sides. Penny, Caleb, and Charlie all sat in the row just behind them, smiles on their faces for their new brother and sister.  
“It is my judgement that the best place for these two children, Lucy Marie Caldwell and Andrew Robert Caldwell is with Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. By the power vested in me, I would like to introduce all of you to Lucy Marie Anderson-Hummel and Andrew Robert Anderson-Hummel. Congratulations.” Kurt and Blaine pulled each child into their grasps and hugged and kissed them. The family of five that had entered the courtroom was leaving as a family of seven and they had never felt more complete.


	11. Key

“Guys, I’m fine. I really am.” Kurt told his family. “You can stop fussing over me.” Blaine had just gotten his husband situated on the couch. During a wild family dance party, Kurt had jumped off the couch, landed wrong on his right ankle and had promptly broken it. After a trip to the nearest emergent care center, an x-ray and a big bulky cast placement, the family was finally home.  
“Kurt, can you just let us take care of you for once?” Blaine asked.  
“It barely hurts.” Kurt told them. “Plus, I have things I need to get done. It’s a school night. Lunches have to be packed. Lucy needs to get a bath. Andrew needs help with his english homework…” he continued to ramble off stuff. It would have been a little easier to handle, but Penny was off at college and couldn’t lend a hand.  
“I can make lunches.” Charlie offered.  
“Yeah and I can help Andrew with english.” Caleb added.  
“I suppose I can give this one a bath.” Blaine replied as he picked Lucy up by her belly and flipped her upside down. She giggled and kicked her feet.  
“Daddy! Put me down!” she screech through giggles.  
“That takes care of tonight, but who is going to drive the kids to school tomorrow? Blaine, you have an meeting at the theater tomorrow.”  
“I can do it!” Charlie immediately exclaimed. Instantly, Kurt and Blaine watched their other three children groan in protest. “What? I have my license. I can do it.”  
“Papa, if you value any of our lives, you will not let her drive us.” Andrew pleaded. Kurt looked over at Blaine. They were kind of out of options. Caleb didn’t yet have his license. He wasn’t in a hurry to flee the nest, like his sister was. He took a little longer to practice and hadn’t taken his official drivers test yet.  
“We kind of don’t have any other option.” Kurt told his children. “Charlie, my car key is on the counter in the kitchen.”  
“Yes! Thanks Papa!” Charlie said before racing off into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with the key in her hand a huge smile on her face. “Charlotte Rose, I want you to look at me.” Charlie looked at her father. “You are carrying the most precious cargo in both mine and your father’s life. Do not do anything to damage it.”  
“And by that, he means don’t scratch his car.” Blaine replied sarcastically.  
“Blaine! I meant the children.” Kurt retorted.  
“And now I take my leave. I shall also take this one.” he added before picking Lucy up and then running her towards the bathroom.  
“Well, we should go do that english homework.” Caleb said as he put a hand on his brother’s back.  
“Why? We’re gonna die before we even get to the school tomorrow.” Andrew said.  
“Just in case there’s a miracle.” Caleb laughed.  
“This is ridiculous! I’m a good driver!” Charlie exclaimed. “I’m the one who actually passed my test.”  
“And I’m sure the crying that you did when you hit a cone parallel parking didn’t have anything to do with that.” Caleb retorted.  
“Shut up! It was a stressful time!” Charlie yelled at her brother before storming off to her room. Then, Kurt was left on his own. Surprisingly, it was almost peaceful. It was quiet and he had total control over the tv remote. He didn’t have to make lunches or run bath water. He turned on the tv and found an episode of Project Runway. Maybe this broken ankle wouldn’t be that bad....  
The next morning, Blaine helped Kurt hobble back into the living room and got him set up with the tv remote, his sketchbooks, a drink and his laptop. “If you need anything, feel free to call me.”  
“Blaine, I have a broken ankle. I’m not crippled.” Kurt replied. “It’s not like I’ve never been on crutches before.”  
“I know. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Blaine replied.  
“And that is why I love you so much.” Kurt replied as he motioned for his husband to come over. He grabbed Blaine’s bowtie and pulled him close enough to press a quick peck to his lips. “Now get going! Jerry at the theater isn’t going to wait all day.” he added with a quick slap to Blaine’s butt.  
“Geez, those painkillers are making you a little frisky.” Blaine replied. Kurt gave him a wink and Blaine laughed before he left. Soon enough all four of the remaining Anderson-Hummel children filtered into the kitchen to eat breakfast before school. Caleb came in first and grabbed a pack of poptarts.  
“Glad to see your picking something healthy for breakfast Caleb.” Kurt said from the living room.  
“Oh, you know me Papa. Always the health nut.” he replied as he took another bite of his smores poptarts. Lucy came in next. She had her favorite stuffed lamb in her arms.  
“Here Papa, you can have lamby for the day. She can keep you company.” Lucy told him as she extended the white stuffed lamb to her father.  
“Oh honey, that’s so thoughtful.” Kurt said as he pulled his daughter in for a kiss. “Now go in the kitchen and Caleb will help you get some cereal before school.” The little girl nodded and skipped into the kitchen, her blonde ponytails swaying as she walked. Charlie came in next. She looked excited, no doubt it was about driving to school today. Last but not least was Andrew who walked down the hallway with a football helmet on his head. Kurt had to stifle a laugh when he saw him.  
“Andrew bud, what are you wearing?”  
“Trying not to get a brain injury when Charlie undoubtedly crashes the car today.” he replied. “The helmet should help reduce the impact and prevent me from getting any internal bleeding in my brain.” Kurt laughed. Andrew was such a smart 10 year old and recently he was very into medicine. He was telling anyone and everyone that one day he was going to be a doctor. Charlie however did not consider her brother as charming as Kurt did.  
“You’re such a booger! Take it off.”  
“No! I’m just trying not to die.” Andrew retorted.  
“You are not wearing it in the car when I’m driving.”  
“Guess I’m not going to school then.” the boy replied.  
“Not an option.” Kurt said jumping in. “Honey, our car is pretty safe so I think you’ll be okay without the helmet.”  
“You can never be too careful Papa.” Andrew replied. Charlie gave her father an exasperated look and threw her hands out in frustration.  
“Let it go.” Kurt to his daughter. Charlie rolled her eyes and then grabbed the lunches that she had made the night before and put them on the counter.  
“Okay, we’re leaving in 10 minutes.” Charlie told the rest of her siblings. They all looked at her with blank expressions on their faces. They were clearly so excited about their ride to school. When 10 minutes was up, each kid walked over to Kurt to say goodbye.  
“Bye Papa.” Caleb and Charlie both said as they grabbed their backpacks.  
“Bye Papa, I love you. I hope your ankle feels better.” Lucy replied sweetly. “Bye lamby!” she added giving her stuffed animal a kiss as well. Andrew was last. He walked over and gave Kurt a full on hug.  
“Bye Papa, If is the last time we see each other, I want you to know, you were a great father.” he said.  
“No one is dying. Get going before your sister leaves your butt behind.” Andrew sent his father a smile and then went out to the car.  
“Please, don’t let anything happen to them...or to the car.” Kurt said to no one before he started working on some things for Vogue. When the kids got home later that afternoon, Kurt was sprawled out on the couch taking a nap. He heard whispers as all four kids came home, but kept his eyes clothed.  
“No one better say anything. Got it?” Charlie hissed in a hushed tone.  
“Do you honestly think Dad and Papa won’t notice?” Caleb replied.  
“I’m going to tell them.” Charlie told her brother. “It was an accident.”  
“It wouldn’t have been if you knew how to parallel park better…”  
“Like you can do better!” Kurt decided that was the moment that he would let his children know he could hear everything they were saying.  
“Who would like to tell me what happened?” he said, startling all four children.  
“I’m not a part of this.” Andrew said. “Come on Luc.” The little girl followed her older brother down the hallway to their rooms.  
“And then there were two. Spill. How bad is the damage?”  
“So…” Charlie began. “When we got to school, there weren’t any spots in the parking lot. So I had to find street parking and parallel park…”  
“And…” Kurt replied.  
“When I went to pull in, I may have tapped the back bumper a little bit and there may be a dent.”  
“Is is a big dent?” Kurt replied with a groan.  
“It’s a medium sized dent.” Charlie confessed.  
“That’s not all.” Caleb said quietly to which his sister sent him a death glare.  
“What else?”  
“Okay, well this part was not really my fault.” Charlie began. “Some asshole-”  
“Language.” Kurt reprimanded.  
“Some annoying person parked so close to me - both in the front and the back so when I tried to pull out, I had to wiggle out of the spot and I pulled forward a little too fast and dented the front too.”  
“Give me the car key.” Kurt said immediately. Charlie walked up hesitantly and placed the key in her father’s hand.  
“Are you gonna yell?”  
“I’m trying to be calm. I suggest you go and think about what you’re going to tell your father when he gets home. I’d also think about ways to make up the money to pair for the damage to be repaired. It was a mistake, but you need to take responsibility for your actions.” Caleb sent his sister a smirk.  
“Fair enough.”  
“Oh and Caleb, don’t laugh just yet. Until your sister can prove that she can parallel park without denting the car, you get to drive her where she has to go. Once you pass your test of course. I happen to know that you are a great parallel parker so it shouldn't be a problem.”  
“Papa! That’s not fair.”  
“Life’s not fair kid.” Kurt shot back. Both teenagers went off to their bedrooms and Kurt let out a sigh. If he hadn’t broken his stupid ankle, their car wouldn’t be dented in both the front and the back. He knew for sure that he wouldn’t be handing the car key to either one of his teenagers anytime soon, even if that meant that he had to learn to drive with his left foot until his right was healed.


	12. Limited

 

Kurt and Blaine could hardly believe it. Tomorrow, their baby girl, their first born, Aspen Elizabeth was graduating from high school. And, to top it off, she was valedictorian. 

“I can’t believe she’s graduating.” Kurt said to Blaine. 

“Seems like only yesterday she was running around in her cinderella dress up clothes and getting whatever she wanted because she had us wrapped around her little finger.” Blaine replied. 

“Well, she definitely had you wrapped around her little finger…” 

“Oh please.” Blaine scoffed. “All she had to do was shed one tear and you cracked. Kurt gave his husband a glare before changing the subject. 

“How do you think she’s doing on her speech?” Kurt asked. 

“Only one way to find out.” Blaine added before heading towards the hallway and down to Penny’s room. They knocked on her bedroom door and found Penny pacing back and forth. “Hey honey, how’s it going?” 

“Nothing I say sounds right.” Penny confessed. “It all sounds cliché.” 

“You could always sing something like your dad did.” Kurt offered. 

“No thank you.” Penny replied. “I may be both of your daughters and part Aunt Rachel, but performing is not my calling.” Both Kurt and Blaine were not surprised by their daughter’s answer. Though she had been cheeky and outgoing as a child, Penny mellowed out during her teenage years and really put her nose to the books. She had found a love for nursing and really wanted to get out and help people. 

“Well, whatever you choose honey, it’ll be great.” Kurt told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now, don’t stay up too late. Valedictorians shouldn’t have big bags under their eyes.” 

“I’ll go to bed soon Papa. I promise.” Penny replied. Blaine walked over next and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss goodnight. Then, both men left Penny alone and prayed that she’d actually follow their advice and get some sleep.

The next morning, the Anderson-Hummel household was a buzz of energy as everyone scrambled to get ready. In addition to the seven people who lived in the house, Burt, Carole, Pam, Cooper and Rachel and Jesse had decided to come to the graduation. How they had managed to score thirteen tickets to graduation was a mystery that the world may never know. 

“Penny, honey, we have to get going!” Kurt yelled down the hallway. The rest of the family was crowded in the living room. Penny came out of her room and she looked stunning. She was wearing a white dress that had a sheer piece of fabric over the top. Her hair was curled to perfection. She just looked beautiful...and so grown up. 

“Oh Pen, honey, you look gorgeous.” Blaine replied.

“I need a picture!” Carole announced. 

“Me too!” Pam said chiming in. 

“Gram, Nana! We have to get going.” Penny exclaimed. 

“Just a quick smile!” Carole said. They flashed a few photos and then headed to the cars to go to graduation. 

When they got to the arena, all thirteen of them crowded into the stadium seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. Before they knew it the familiar sound of “Pomp and Circumstance” filled the arena and the graduates began to process in. Penny was leading the group and walked all the way up to the front stage and got to sit with the other speakers and teachers. Kurt and Blaine scrambled to take pictures. They were so proud of their daughter. The principal stood up first and began the ceremony. Then, there were a variety of other school officials that talked. Finally, it was Penny’s turn. 

She stood up from her chair and took a deep breath before walking to the big wooden podium. “My fellow classmates, we’ve finally made it to the day that we’ve all been waiting for. Graduation Day.  From the time I was a little girl, I always thought that I would be a performer like both of my dads or like my Aunt Rachel.” Kurt and Blaine looked at one another and then at Rachel. All three of them had tears in their eyes. “My house was always full of music and laughter. And if you know my family, there’s seven of us, so there’s always a little bit of chaos as well. You might think that my dads would have taught me how to be confident and find the spotlight...and to some degree they did. But, they taught me so much more. They taught me to care for others and step in for those who need help. They taught me about compassion and especially about love. They taught me to be honest and respectful. They taught me to shoot for my dreams. One thing they didn’t do was tell me that I would succeed. Success in life is not a guarantee. It’s not something that is handed to you, rather something that must be worked at. In life, you are not limited to the amount of success that you can attain. It all depends on how hard you’re willing to work for it. You can find that success in a spotlight on a stage or in the dignity of holding a patient’s hand during their worst time and make them feel just a little better. It doesn’t matter where your success is found. Just know that the possibilities are limitless and I have faith in each and every one of you that you will find just where you belong. Congratulations class of 2038. We did it!” Penny exclaimed. All the students in the audience threw their hats up in the air and the rest of the parents stood up and clapped. Kurt and Blaine could not have been more proud of their daughter. Penny was right. Her future was limitless and they both knew that she would find exactly where she belonged.  


	13. Mist

Charlie didn’t know how she got suckered into taking Lucy and Andrew to the park. For one, she hated going to the park. Two, it was disgusting outside. It wasn’t raining, but it wasn’t nice either. It was just misting, just enough to make them feel damp and uncomfortable. Lucy and Andrew however didn’t let it bother them. They ran about the playground, hopping from different pieces of colored equipment. “Charlie! Charlie! Watch me!” Lucy called from her position on the jungle gym. Charlie looked up from her cell phone and saw Lucy start to do the monkey bars. 

“Shit…” she muttered as she threw her phone in her pocket and then ran towards the jungle gym. Meanwhile, Lucy had started doing the monkey bars and was just about to slip when Charlie came to the rescue and caught her little sister. 

“Lucy! You’re not supposed to do the monkey bars unless someone is right next to you.” Charlie scolded. “You could have gotten hurt.” 

“But I’m getting better at them.” The six year old said in defense. 

“Yeah, well next time, pick a day that they aren’t so slippery.” Charlie retorted as she put her little sister on her back for a piggyback ride. “Where’s Andrew?”  
“He was playing over there.” Lucy said as she pointed to a little patch of bushes. Charlie walked over and pushed through the brush until she saw her brother. He was sitting on the grass, cross legged with a thin, light brown haired puppy on his lap. 

“What did you do?” Charlie asked. 

“I found her. She’s cold and hungry. We have to take her home. Daddy and Papa will understand right?” Charlie was doubtful. She knew that her Dad would cave as soon as she saw the puppy’s cute face but Papa, he was another story. He wasn’t very fond of messes or animal hair that ended up on everyone’s clothes and the furniture. Charlie looked the dog over once again. She was very dirty and was in desperate need of a bath. She couldn’t, in good conscience, leave that poor defenseless puppy all alone. 

“Fine, we can take her home. But both of you need to help me give her a bath and convince Daddy and Papa.” 

“Deal!” Lucy and Andrew replied in unison. They headed home right after that. When they got to the front door, Charlie tucked the puppy inside of her sweatshirt and headed inside. 

“Hey kiddos!” Kurt called from the kitchen. “How was the park?” 

“It was good Papa!” Lucy replied. “We found-” Andrew was quick to slap a hand of her mouth. Lucy was a bit of a blabbermouth.  

“We’re just gonna go take a shower. We’re all wet from the mist.” Andrew called. Then all three kids took off towards the bathroom. Charlie plopped the puppy in the tub and then turned on the hot water. The puppy looked frightened and desperately tried to get out of the tub. 

“I have an idea.” Lucy said. She left the bathroom and disappeared into her bedroom. A few minutes later, she returned with her bathing suit on. Before anyone could stop her, she hopped right into the bathtub with the puppy. Though impulsive, the puppy calmed down and settled into Lucy’s arms as they bathed her. 

Meanwhile, Blaine had just gotten home from a meeting at the theater. “Hey honey,” Blaine said as he came into the living room and gave Kurt a kiss hello. 

“Hi.” Kurt replied sweetly. “How was your day?”

“It was great. And yours?” 

“It was nice. Charlie took Andrew and Lucy to the park and Caleb went out with a friend so the house was quiet.” Kurt replied. 

“Surprisingly, this house is still quiet…” Blaine said. 

“Yeah, the kids have been getting cleaned up for a while. Maybe I better make sure that they didn’t drown.” Kurt replied with a laugh. 

“No you sit. I got it.” Blaine replied. He headed down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door before heading inside. When he did, he saw the kids completely wet and in the tub was the very wet puppy. 

“Dad, we can explain.” Charlie began. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like to hear this one.” 

“So, we found this puppy at the park. She was starving and alone and we couldn’t leave her, Dad. We just couldn’t. So we were going to clean her up and convince you both…” 

“Your Papa is not going to like this.” Blaine replied. 

“I know. Think about you though. You’ve always wanted a dog and how can you resist this face?” Charlie replied, trying to keep her father focused on how cute the puppy was. Blaine looked at the wet puppy in Lucy’s arms. She was awfully cute. Charlie picked up the newly clean puppy from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. “Here Dad.” she said. “Hold her.” Before Blaine could even say no, Charlie thrust the puppy into her father’s arms. Blaine held the puppy and looked at her and the puppy stared back with her big blue eyes. She eventually leaned her head in and nuzzled it close to Blaine’s chest. God, he was hooked now. 

“Get her dryer before you bring her into the living room. We do need to talk with Papa.” Blaine told his kids. 

“But you love her now too. Right Dad?” 

“Just get her dry.” Blaine replied with a smirk. It took a half an hour to get the puppy cleaned up. Lucy even donated a red hair ribbon that they tied around the puppy’s neck in a bow. 

“There, now she looks beautiful.” Lucy replied.

“Should we do this? Ask Papa?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s now or never.” Andrew told his sister. They three kids walked into the living room where Kurt and Blaine were both sitting. 

“Papa, we have something we want to show you…” Charlie began. “And we want you to hear us out before you say anything.” 

“Uhh-Ohh. Those words are never good.” The kids revealed the puppy and Kurt’s face dropped. “No way. Don’t even think about it.” 

“Papa! She doesn’t have a home! She needs us.” Andrew pleaded. 

“No. Dogs are a lot of work.” Kurt began. 

“And we’ll help! We’ll take care of her.” Charlie said in response. Kurt was hesitant. His kids were not always the best at sticking to their commitments. He didn’t want to end up solely caring for this dog. 

“Blaine what do you think?” Kurt asked. Blaine gave his husband a smirk and looked towards the puppy. “Oh I don’t know why I asked you. You’re such a softie.” Kurt thought about it for a second and finally caved. “Fine, we can keep the puppy.” 

“Yes!” All the kids exclaimed. 

“I guess this puppy needs a name.” Blaine added. 

“I think I have the perfect name.” Lucy said. From that point on, Misty Anderson-Hummel became part of the family. 


	14. Nose

“Achoo!” Blaine sneezed and grabbed a tissue and rubbed it on his very sore nose. All week he had been sneezing his head off and he didn’t know why. 

“Oh honey, you’ve got one hell of a cold.” Kurt said as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to his husband on the couch. Blaine blew his nose into another tissue before throwing it in the trash can. 

“That’s the thing.” Blaine began. “I don’t feel sick. I just can’t stop sne-” suddenly his face tensed up and his nose began to quiver. 

“Bless you in advance.” Kurt said. Suddenly, Blaine’s face relaxed. 

“I think I’m good.” Blaine replied. 

“Wait for it.” Blaine’s nose twitched and he was thrown forward into a forceful sneeze into his elbow. 

“This is ridiculous! I am so tired of sneezing!” 

“I know honey. I’m sorry.” Kurt cooed. He put his head on Blaine’s shoulder and cuddled into his husband’s side. The moment was short lived because Blaine turned away and sneezed once again. 

All the sneezing had started when Kurt and the girls got back from their spa day. Caleb got three tickets for his birthday to go see a Yankees game, so Blaine and Andrew had gone with him. Kurt decided that he and the girls needed a fun day too. They got their nails done-yes even Kurt. Cuticle care is important. Then they had taken a mud bath and finished the day off at the salon. Kurt just got a trim and so did Lucy and Charlie. Penny made the most dramatic change and got blonde highlights in her hair. When they were leaving, the stylist came up to them. 

“Would you guys like to buy some of this new shampoo that we got in?” She asked. “I washed your hair with it today.” She handed them a bottle. Kurt sniffed it. It did smell amazing. It was tropical smelling and not in the least bit over powering. 

“Please Papa, can we try it?” Charlie asked. “My hair smells so good!” 

“Yeah and my hair feels so soft.” Penny added. 

“Do you want some too Lucy?” he asked. The six year old nodded. Kurt let out a sigh. “How much is it?” 

“It’s $10 a bottle.” The woman replied. 

“We can get two and share them.” Kurt told the girls. All three of his daughters let out a noise of excitement and high fived. From that day, all three of them had been using the shampoo and loved it. Even Kurt started using it and his hair felt great. 

Now three days later, the family of seven was sitting in the living room trying to watch a movie. Kurt was next to his husband and Lucy was cuddled in his other side. The other four kids were scattered around the living room. Blaine felt like he was in hell. His nose would not stop tingling and he could not stop sneezing. 

“Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!” Blaine sneezed into a handkerchief that he had started carrying with him. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Caleb said getting up from the living room floor. That was his normal spot considering his sisters normally claimed the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Kurt asked. 

“My room.” Caleb replied. “I just don’t see a point of watching a movie I can’t hear because Dad is sneezing every two seconds.” 

“Your Dad can’t help it!” Kurt retorted. 

“No, he’s right. I feel awful anyway.” Blaine said jumping in. “I-” he turned quickly and sneezed again. “I’m just going to go in our room and lay down. Caleb, you stay.” 

“We have to figure this out. You said you don’t feel like its a cold. Maybe it’s an allergy?” Kurt offered. 

“My friend, Mia is allergic to dogs.” Lucy said chiming in. “Are you allergic to Misty?”

“No honey, I’ve had dogs growing up.” Blaine replied. “I’m not allergic to dogs. 

“Well it has to be something.” Penny added. “What did we change lately?” Suddenly, it came to Kurt. 

“The shampoo! Penny go and get the new shampoo.” Kurt told her. Penny nodded and went into the bathroom. She returned with the bottle of shampoo and handed it to her father. Kurt unscrewed the cap and handed it to Blaine. “Take a sniff.” Blaine held the bottle up to his nose and only held it there for a second before breaking into a lengthy sneeze fit. Kurt took the bottle back as Blaine and closed it. “Well I think we’ve found what you’re allergic to.”   
“God why did it have to be the shampoo.” Charlie complained. “That was the best shampoo I’ve ever used. My hair has never looked better!” 

“Sorry honey. We can’t made Dad miserable...even if all of our hair does look fabulous.” Kurt told her sadly. He was a little disappointed to be honest, but above all he loved his husband more than he loved his hair...and that was saying something. 


	15. Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this prompt because I don't write smut but I did my best :)

“Uhhh! I can’t do this.” Penny exclaimed from the kitchen table where she had been for hours staring a textbooks and papers. 

“What’s the matter?” Kurt asked. 

“She’s studying for orgy.” Lucy told her father. Kurt’s eyes could have rivaled a deer in headlights in that moment. 

“I’m studying for orgo, you know, organic chemistry.” Penny told him. 

“Well then what does orgy mean?” Lucy asked. 

“Nothing.” Kurt immediately replied. That was a conversation that he was not going to have with his six year old. “Anyway, what’s the problem Pen?” 

“There’s just so much material and I feel like my brain isn’t absorbing anything. This is the final exam. And, I can’t afford to fail this exam...because then I could fail the class and then fail out of school.” Kurt could easily see the signs of a panic attack rising in his daughter. 

“Lucy honey, go play in your room.” he told her. The six year nodded and left the kitchen table with her homework in tow. Kurt went and sat next to Penny. “Deep breaths honey.” Penny compiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. “You’re just stressed out. Honey, you are so smart and I know that you’ll make it through this class.” 

“I just don’t know why I thought taking this class as a winter term class would be a good idea.” Penny cried. “It’s just making me miserable.”

“I know exactly what you need.” Kurt said. He placed a hand on his daughter's knee. “A break! And I know exactly what to do.” He got up from the table and walked to the hallway where all their bedrooms were. “All Anderson-Hummels come to the kitchen!!” Bedroom doors began to open and the remaining four Anderson-Hummel kids and Blaine filtered into the kitchen, 

“Can someone tell me how far away Christmas is?” Kurt asked. 

“Twelve days.” Andrew replied almost immediately. It was clear that he was counting. 

“Exactly. And we don’t have a Christmas tree. That is practically a crime against Christmas!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“Kurt, you never want to get a real tree. You say they’re dirty and a pain in the butt.” Blaine interjected. “That’s why we always put a fake one up.”

“Well, I changed my mind! I want a real tree and we’re all going to get it as a family.” Kurt announced. “You all have fifteen minutes to put on warm clothes and then we’re leaving. The kids rolled their eyes. They knew better than to argue with Kurt when he got an idea in his head. 

Not too much later all the kids were dressed in hats, coats, scarves and gloves and piled into the car. Penny got in last with books in her hands. “Nope. Take those books back in the house. You’re taking a break.” 

“But Papa! I need to study.” she whined. 

“No.” Kurt repeated. Penny groaned and put her stuff back in the house before getting back in the car. They drove to a nearby Christmas tree farm and parked in the gravel lot. It was pretty crowded but being that it was twelve days before Christmas it wasn’t surprising.  The first step on their journey was getting into a big hayride that would take them to the field where the Christmas trees were. It was especially hard to get their however because it had snowed the night before. 

“This is cool!” Lucy exclaimed from where she was sitting on Blaine’s lap. The tractor moved down the road, hitting every bump on the way. Eventually, they made it to the field and all seven of them got off and stepped into the fresh white snow. 

“Okay, let’s find our Christmas tree.” Kurt said enthusiastically, even though at this point he was faking it. It was really cold. He should have just gone with the fake tree again this year. 

“What about his one?” Andrew replied pointing to a tinier tree that was a little patchy in Kurt’s opinion. 

“That is the saddest tree I have ever seen.” Charlie retorted. “It’s as bald as Grandpa Burt.” Kurt and Blaine could barely hold in their laughter. 

“It’s a good start bud. But maybe we should keep looking.” Blaine offered. After walking for a little, Caleb pointed to a tree. 

“What about this one?” he asked. 

“I’m not positive, but I don’t think that’ll fit through our doorway.” Penny told him. “It’s way to big.” The rest of the family had to agree.  Suddenly Kurt saw it. The tree was a little bit bigger than him and had no bald patches and looked great. 

“How about this one!” he exclaimed. 

“Fine with me.” Blaine said. “Everyone else?” All the kids nodded. Blaine and Caleb went to work on cutting down the tree. There was no way that Kurt or any of the girls were going to lay down in the snow to do it. While they were standing there, Kurt noticed Penny on her phone and she was mouthing out different formulas, most likely for her class. That girl did not know how to relax. Kurt picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a snowball. When no one was looking, he chucked it over and hit Penny right in the arm. 

“Hey! Who did that?” the girl yelled as she brushed the snow off her arm. “Charlie?”

“Hey it wasn’t me!” Charlie yelled. 

“Yeah right!” Penny replied. She put her phone in her pocket and made a snowball of her own and threw it right at her sisters back. 

“What the hell?” 

“How do you like it?” Penny retorted. 

“Girls…” Kurt began hesitantly, knowing he had started this. But, it was too late. Before he knew it there was a full blown snowball fight occurring between his kids. Even Blaine and Caleb stopped sawing the tree and joined. By the end of it, they were all soaked, their faces bright pink and freezing. They finished sawing their Christmas tree down and took it home. 

When they got home, they all took showers and put on pajamas. Blaine even started a fire in their fireplace to keep them warm. Then it was time to decorate the tree. They put on Christmas music and danced around as they put ornaments, lights and tinsel on the tree. The last step was the star. Blaine put Lucy on his shoulders and she placed it on the top. The tree really did look beautiful and it was a wonderful night for them as a family. 

The next morning, Kurt was up early working on some sketches for Vogue. Penny came in with her laptop. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her glasses on. Kurt couldn’t get over how much she looked Blaine. Neither one of them saw how much they looked alike but Kurt definitely did. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked. 

“I took my exam…” she said hesitantly. 

“And what did you get?” Kurt asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m too afraid to hit submit.” Penny confessed. “Papa, you have to do it for me.” She brought her laptop over to him on the couch and sat down. Her hands were shaking. 

“Okay, are you ready?” he asked. 

“Just do it.” Kurt submitted the exam and it came back instantly. He scrolled down to the bottom and in big black letters was the grade, 95%. 

“You got a 95%!” Kurt said excitedly.

“What? Are you serious?” Penny exclaimed. She took her computer back and looked at it.  “Holy shit!!! That means I got an A- in the class!” 

“Oh honey, I’m so proud of you.” Kurt exclaimed. 

“I have to go text my friend Sara and see how she did!” Penny replied before hurrying off to her room. The break must have really been what Penny needed. Kurt was glad she was done with that class both for his daughter’s sanity and the fact that he would not have to tell his six year old what an orgy was. That was a conversation Kurt would never be ready to have. 


	16. Perform

There was chatter coming from all areas of the audience as everyone got ready for the Harvey Milk Elementary School Christmas Spectacular. Kurt, Blaine and their children were all there to support their youngest, Lucy. She was in first grade and was given the honor of performing a solo of the first verse of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town.” Kurt and Blaine had both worked with her on it  for the last week since she found out. She really had a wonderful little voice, but Lucy was shy, so they were a little nervous about it. 

“When does this start?” Caleb groaned as he looked at his phone. 

“Soon.” Blaine told him. “Remember when you and Charlie did this?” he asked trying to get his son’s mind off how long they had been sitting in the auditorium. 

“Yeah, hated every minute of it.” 

“Okay then Mr. Grinch.” Blaine retorted. Suddenly, Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and it was Lucy’s teacher. 

“Umm… Lucy’s having a bit of a freak out about the solo. Can one of you come and talk to her and try and calm her down?” the woman asked. 

“Of course.” Blaine replied as he started getting up. 

“Dad, let me and Charlie give it a try.” Penny said as she stood up with her sister in tow. 

“Okay.” Blaine said as he sat back down next to Kurt. The two girls slid their way out of the row and left the auditorium to head backstage. They walked down a long hallway and saw their sister sitting on a little chair crying. 

“Luc, what’s going on?” Penny asked as she pulled her little sister into a hug. Lucy cried into her shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna do it.” She cried. 

“Why not?” Charlie asked. “You worked so hard on it with Daddy and Papa.” 

“I’m gonna mess up and everyone’s gonna laugh.” Lucy cried even harder. Penny shushed her and gave her a hug. 

“Now Lucy, you probably wouldn’t know this but both Charlie and I had a solo in our school Christmas programs too.” Penny told her. 

“Y-you did?” 

“We did.” Penny said. “And you know, we were just as nervous as you...maybe more for me anyway. I think Daddy had to run me to the bathroom so I didn’t throw up on myself because I got myself so worked up.” 

“Eww” Lucy replied with a smile. 

“I nearly peed my pants.” Charlie told her little sister. 

“But you know?” Penny said. “We both went out and we did our solos and we nailed them. Wanna know why?” 

“Why?” Lucy asked. 

“Because we’re Anderson-Hummels and performing is what we do.” Penny told her. 

“But...I’m not-” Lucy began 

“Do not finish that sentence.” Charlie said cutting her off. “You are just as much an Anderson-Hummel as we are. You may not be biologically related to Daddy or Papa, but I believe that you and Andrew were meant to come to our family. You have all of our love and support in your heart and I know that you can do it.” Lucy gave Charlie a hug and she pressed a kiss to her little sister’s head. 

“Now,” Penny began. “Go with your class. Charlie and I are gonna go back out to our seats. If you feel nervous, just look for us and remember how much we all love you and know that you can do this.” Lucy nodded and then went with her class. Charlie and Penny walked down the highway. 

“Up top sister!” Penny said and Charlie high fived her back. They went back to their seats and soon enough the curtain opened. 

“I’d like to introduce Miss Walker’s first grade class who will be singing ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ and Miss Lucy Anderson-Hummel will be singing a solo.” Lucy walked up to the microphone in the front of the stage and took a deep breath. She could feel her breathing getting faster and she was starting to panic. She looked into the audience and there she could see her Dads, Caleb, Andrew and most importantly Penny and Charlie.  The two girls sent her thumbs up. 

The music began and Lucy began to sing… “ _ You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout, I’m telling why. Santa Claus is coming to town.”  _ The little girl smiled as she finished her verse and then rejoined the rest of her class to sing the rest of the song. When the song was over, everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Lucy looked to her family and they were standing up going crazy for her and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

After the concert, she ran out to find her family. She saw Blaine first and instantly ran to his arms. “You did great!” Blaine exclaimed as he lifted his little girl into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“You were phenomenal sweetie.” Kurt told her. 

“I know. I’m an Anderson-Hummel. We were meant to perform.” Lucy told her dads. Penny and Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. They were so unbelievably proud of their little sister. She was just as must of an Anderson-Hummel as they were and they wouldn’t want it any other way. 


	17. Raw

After a long day of running their five kids around, Kurt and Blaine got home at virtually the exact same time. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” Kurt said with a smile as he gave his husband a hug and peck on the lips. 

“You too. I’ve missed you.” Blaine replied. The two men flopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. Sometimes they wondered why they thought having five kids would be a good idea. They loved them all none the less, but it was exhausting. “So where’s Caleb and Lucy?” he asked Kurt. 

“They’re both at friend’s houses. What about Charlie and Andrew?” Blaine asked. 

“Friend’s houses too. And I talked to Penny, she’s staying at school this weekend. She’s got some big tests to study for.” Kurt replied. 

“Kurt, do you know what this means?” Blaine said. “We have a night completely to ourselves with no children.” 

“My god, you’re right.” Kurt replied with a smile. “What should we do?” 

“We have to go out to eat. I can’t tell you the last time we went out just us and didn’t have to worry about the kids.” Blaine offered. 

“You’re so right. I know the perfect place to go!” Kurt replied. “We even have a coupon.” 

“Is it weird that you saying you have a coupon turned me on?” Blaine asked suggestively. 

“Keep it together tiger. That’s for after dinner.” Kurt said with a wink. With that, he went off to get the coupon and the two men pulled on their jackets to leave. They even splurged and took cab into the city. They got to the restaurant and got seated almost immediately.

“So, how did you hear about this place?” Blaine asked. 

“This one intern was talking about going here when he got time so I figured it must be good.” Kurt replied. The waitress walked up to them, her pad of paper and pen in hand. 

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” she asked with a friendly smile. 

“I’ll have an apple martini.” Kurt replied. He didn’t care. He wasn’t driving. 

“I’ll have one too.” Blaine said. The girl nodded and headed off to the bar. “So do you think we’ll make it through tonight without one of the kids wanting to come home?” 

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you bite your tongue!” Kurt scolded. “That is like asking for something to go wrong. And, I really want to spend tonight with just my gorgeous husband. Tonight is virtually a dream come true. Didn’t you used to be the dreamer out of the two of us?” 

“ I was. Now, I’m a realist who has been raising five kids for way too long.” Blaine laughed. 

“Well just for tonight, go back to being my dreamer husband.” Kurt pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

“Well you know I can’t say no to that face.” Blaine laughed. The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table. 

“Are you two ready to order?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “I’ll have the baked chicken with mashed potatoes and corn.” 

“And I’ll have the salmon with green beans and roasted potatoes.” Blaine told her as he handed the girl both of their menus. 

“Sounds good guys. I’ll have that ready for you in no time.” She said before heading back to the kitchen. Once again the two men were alone and there was an awkward silence between them. It had been awhile since they had dinner just the two of them. There was normally talking and fighting between their kids at the table.

“So how’s work?” Blaine asked. 

“Oh good!” Kurt replied. “We’re working on something new for the website and I’m pretty excited about, but I can’t say anything just yet. It’s still top secret.” 

“And you won’t even tell me?” Blaine asked, pretending to be fake hurt by Kurt’s statement. 

“I promise as soon as I can I will tell you the latest fashion trend.” Kurt told his husband. 

“Well good, can’t have me looking like a bum in last month’s fashion.” Blaine replied. 

“How is everything going with the show?” Kurt asked. Blaine had been writing music for an up and coming Broadway musical. 

“Great. The cast is really starting to get into their parts and writing has been going well for me.” he said. 

“I’m very excited to see the show. We’ll have tickets right?” Kurt asked. 

“Of course. Front row, wherever you and the kids was to see it from.” Blaine told him. “Tickets are one of the minimal perks I get being the musical creator.” Suddenly, they were interrupted by their waitress who had their food. 

“Thank you.” They both said to the girl.

“Do you want to split half and half?” Kurt asked. 

“Sure.” Blaine replied. He cut half of his salmon and gave it to his husband while Kurt did the same to his chicken. They ate happily until their plates were empty and then paid the check and took a cab home. At that point, they were a little tipsy because their first martini had easily turned into two. 

When they got home, the two staggered into the house and took off their coats. “What should we do now?” Kurt asked with a giggle. 

“I say we crack open a bottle of wine and watch Project Runway.” Blaine offered. 

“I have never loved you more.” Kurt said. “I’ll get the wine.” Blaine took a seat on the couch and setup the TV to play project runway. Kurt returned a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured some wine into the glasses and handed one to his husband. “To our child free night.” he said. 

“Cheers.” Blaine replied as he clinked his glass with his husband’s. The two men settled next to one another on the couch and began to watch the show. Halfway through their first episode, Blaine began to fidget uncomfortably. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked. “You’re awfully fidgety tonight.” 

“I-I don’t know.” Blaine said, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “I-I’m hot. Are you hot?” he asked. 

“No, I think I’m fine.” Kurt said. Blaine sat up on the couch and a pressed a hand to his mouth. 

“B, are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt asked. Blaine didn’t even have time to answer. He bolted from his spot on the couch and ran straight to the bathroom. Kurt got up instantly and followed his husband. He found Blaine on his hands and knees throwing up the dinner that they had just finished. “Oh honey,” he cooed. Kurt grabbed a wet washcloth and placed it on the back of Blaine’s neck. 

“Oh god, I hate throwing up.” Blaine said breathlessly, still panting over the open toilet. 

“Really? I thought it was your favorite pastime.” Kurt joked. 

“I’m gonna slap you.” Blaine retorted. However, he didn’t have time to slap his husband. Another wave a of nausea hit him and had Blaine diving head first for the open toilet and vomiting again. 

“You can’t have food poisoning.” Kurt said once Blaine was finished getting sick. “I feel fine.” 

“I don’t know.” Blaine groaned. “The salmon tasted a little off to me...maybe a little raw.” 

“Then why did you eat it?” Kurt asked. 

“I thought I was overreacting.” Blaine moaned. “God I’m gonna be sick again.” For the third time, Blaine threw up into the toilet. Kurt began to panic a little bit. Blaine couldn’t be right. Sure, he had thought the salmon tasted a little funny too, but he felt fine. It couldn’t be food poisoning. It just couldn’t be. Could it? 

Kurt was very very wrong. It was food poisoning. It just hit him a little later than it hit Blaine. Kurt soon found himself in the same situation as his husband as he threw up into the toilet. Blaine was lying with a blanket by the tub. Neither one of them had been confident enough to head to their bed. Their bouts of nausea had been hitting them unexpectedly and hitting them hard. Blaine had thrown up at least nine times. He had clearly eaten more of the salmon then Kurt did. Kurt was still crouched over the toilet when Blaine woke up next. His eyes were wide and Kurt could tell what was coming next. 

“Occupied.” Kurt said weakly. Blaine looked around. The trashcan was too far away and he couldn’t use the toilet. He used the only option he had. He threw himself over the side of the tub and hopelessly threw up. Kurt dry heaved himself and looked away. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” Blaine said panting. He turned on the water in the bath and washed away what he had just thrown up. There wasn’t much any. He had rid his stomach of the meal long ago and now was just dealing with the aftermath.  “I hate you.” he growled looking over at Kurt. 

“Me?” Kurt exclaimed. “You’re the one who ordered the salmon.

“Well you picked the restaurant!” Blaine retorted. 

“I had a coupon!” Kurt yelled back. “How was I supposed to know we’d get sick!” 

“Fine. Let’s just stop fighting. I’m too weak to argue. I’m sorry.” Blaine said as he laid back down on the floor. Kurt looked at his husband. While he felt sick, it was clear that Blaine was really struggling. He looked very pale and was shaking with the chills. Kurt knew he must be getting dehydrated after throwing up so many times. 

“I’m sorry too.” Kurt confessed. “I’m gonna go get us some water. You need to stay hydrated. I don’t want to make a trip to the emergency room.” Blaine didn’t even say anything. Kurt walked to the kitchen and filled two glasses of water. He took a sip himself and prayed that it would stay done. He walked back into the bathroom and found Blaine in the same spot. “Here honey, sit up.” Kurt told him. Blaine weakly pushed himself up and accepted the glass of water. He gripped it with two hands because he was too shaky. “Do you think you can head to bed?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. 

“I-I don’t think so. Not yet.” Kurt nodded. He really wanted to fall into their king size bed but he didn’t want to leave his sick husband alone. He was worried Blaine would try to stand up and then end up passing out and hurt himself every more. So, instead, Kurt laid down on the floor next to his husband and burrowed under the blanket that Blaine was under. It was not the night they had planned, but at least they were together. 

The next morning, all four kids got home at the same time. They walked into the living room with all of their sleepover stuff. “Where’s Dad and Papa?” Caleb asked. “Aren’t they normally awake at this time?” 

“I don't know.” Charlie replied. She walked down the hallway and looked in their room. It was empty. As she walked in further she saw a light on in the bathroom. She hesitantly opened the bathroom door and saw her fathers asleep on the floor. “Oh god, what did we miss?” Kurt woke up first. 

“Shh,” He said in a whisper. “You’re Dad has been throwing up all night.” 

“Does he have a virus?” the girl asked. 

“We both have food poisoning, but your Dad definitely has it worse.” Kurt told her. 

“Well, do you guys need anything?” Charlie asked. 

“No I think we’re okay for now.” Kurt told her. He watched as Charlie took out her cell phone and began dialing. Soon she held the phone up to her ear. “Who are you calling?” he asked. 

“Penny.” Charlie told him. “She’s the only one that can handle vomit in this family. Plus, she’s gonna be a nurse. It’ll be good practice for her.” Kurt didn’t even have time to say anything before Charlie left the room. At this point, Kurt was so tired that didn’t even question his daughter’s motives. They kids were old enough at this point that Charlie and Caleb could hold down the fort for a day until he and Blaine were recovered. Right then in that moment, Kurt decided to just lay down and cuddle into his husband’s embrace. They may have been sick, but at least they were together. 


	18. Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine try to make Christmas cookies with their kids and it doesn't go as planned.

Blaine and Kurt had a new life lesson that they had just learned. Baking is hard, but baking with three kids is damn near impossible. It was a new tradition that both Blaine and Kurt were excited to do. Kurt had baked Christmas cookies with his mom before she died and he continued to bake them for his Dad after his mom was gone. Blaine had been baking with his mom and grandma since he was little. Cooper had never been interested in baking, but Blaine loved it. Penny was eight now and Charlie and Caleb were five, so they were at a good age to start helping. 

“Okay guys.” Kurt said to their three children who were each sitting on a barstool at their kitchen counter. “We’re going to start with sugar cookies first. This is Nana’s recipe.” 

“Who wants to help Daddy go and get the cookie sheets?” Blaine asked. 

“I will!” Charlie said immediately. Blaine gave Kurt a smile before he and Charlie ventured into the garage to grab the metal cookie sheets. 

“Penny and Caleb, you can help me get the materials together.” Kurt told them. The two kids nodded and walked over to the pantry and fridge where they gathered the materials for the cookies. When Blaine and Charlie had returned all the ingredients were sitting on the counter. “Okay, so first we need to preheat the oven to 375 degrees.” 

“I’ll do that!” Caleb said immediately. 

“Thank you buddy but Daddy and I are going to do everything with the oven since it’s dangerous.” Kurt told him.  Caleb set his lips into a firm pout and crossed his arms. 

“Caleb, bud, you can help me get the dry ingredients like the flour, baking soda and baking powder.” Blaine said, trying to get him excited again. Caleb reluctantly walked over and joined Blaine. 

“Alright girls, you and I will need to get together some more ingredients. I need the butter and sugar.” Kurt told them. 

“I got it!” Both girls said. They raced over to the ingredients and both grabbed onto the bag of sugar. 

“I’m getting it!” Charlie yelled at her sister. 

“I was here first!” Penny retorted, not loosening her grip on the bag of sugar. 

“Girls, I need two things. You can each bring me something.” Kurt said, trying to break up the fight. The girls gave each other glares and finally Penny released her grip and grabbed the butter instead. Then they walked the ingredients over to Kurt. Kurt put them in the bowl and started stirring the ingredients 

Just across the kitchen, Caleb and Blaine had made progress on getting the dry ingredients together. Caleb had just finished measuring out 2 ¾ cups of flour into a bowl. “Good job buddy!” Blaine said as he extended his son a high-five. “Now we just need baking soda and baking powder.” He looked around on the counter and didn’t see them. 

“Kurt, where is the baking soda and powder?” he called. 

“Oh, I knew I forgot to get something out. Check under the island. They might be there.” Blaine nodded and went to look. He started taking things out from the cabinet but wasn’t seeing them. 

“I’ll help!” Caleb exclaimed. However, he moved too fast and before he knew it the bowl of flour was knocked off the counter and landed right on top of Blaine’s head. “Uh oh…” Kurt after hearing the commotion looked over just as Blaine was standing up. He was white from head to toe and it took everything in Kurt not to laugh. 

“Achoo!” Blaine sneezed as he breathed in the flour. He began dusting himself off. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry.” Caleb said softly. “It was an accident.” 

“I know buddy.” Blaine said to comfort his son. He was in no way happy that he was currently covered in flour, but he knew that his son did not do it deliberately. 

“Hey bud, why don’t you come over with me and help your sisters while Daddy goes and cleans up.” Kurt told him. Caleb nodded and joined his father and sisters. Blaine gave a look to Kurt and Kurt let out a little laugh. 

“This is not funny.” Blaine mouthed before heading to the laundry room to take off his flour covered clothes and grab new ones. Meanwhile the butter and sugar that the girls had brought were creamed together. 

“Now, we need to add the egg and vanilla.” Kurt said. 

“I can crack the egg.” Penny said immediately. 

“I want to do it.” Charlie retorted. 

“You’re too little!” Penny replied. “Watch, I can do it perfectly.” Before Kurt could stop her, she grabbed the egg and cracked it on the counter and threw the whole thing, shell and all into the mixing bowl. 

“Honey, when you crack an egg, you only put the inside in.” Kurt said as he tried to pick out the tiny bits of eggshell. He was out of luck though. Penny really had cracked the egg...into about a million pieces that were now in the dough. They would need to start over. Kurt gathered the materials and did them himself and started the next batch when Blaine came in. 

“I thought you already did that.” Blaine said, parts of his hair still white from the flour. 

“There was a mistake…” Kurt said. “We’re on round two.” Blaine didn’t ask anymore questions. They started work on the second batch and it went a little more smoothly than the first. All the right ingredients were put into the mix and nothing was spilled. Penny and Charlie still continued to fight over who got to do things, but that was unavoidable. Soon enough, the dough was finished and they got started on the process of making the cutouts. 

“Alright kids, let’s start rolling out our dough and make cookies.” Kurt said. All three kids went to the kitchen table where Kurt gave each of them their own little ball of dough. Everything was finally going okay. The kids were getting along and the cookies were actually getting made. It wasn’t long before Kurt put the first batch in the oven. Then he heard the familiar noise of his daughters fighting. 

“I need those red sprinkles!” Charlie yelled at her sister. 

“You had them for forever!” Penny retorted. “It’s my turn.” 

“Give them to me!” Charlie whined as she tried to take the sprinkles out of her sister’s hands. Penny yanked the bottle away and Kurt and Blaine watched as Charlie got angrier. Charlie had quite the temper and before they could get to her, she, with all of her might, smacked her sister across the face. 

“Charlie!” They both scolded as Penny began to wail. Blaine scooped up his older daughter and held her in his arms, while Kurt grabbed his other daughter and tried to take her to the corner for a timeout.

“I don’t wanna go in timeout!” Charlie screamed. She kicked her feet and threw her head back in protest as Kurt practically dragged her to the corner. 

“You are in timeout because you hurt your sister.” Kurt told her. “You have to stay here for five minutes.” Charlie stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries at Kurt to show her disapproval at the timeout. Kurt had to walk away as he felt his own temper begin to flare up. Out of all of their children, Charlie knew how to push his buttons the most. He walked back over to where Blaine had Penny on his lap. “How is she?” 

“She’ll live. Charlie got her good though.” Blaine said as he turned the little girl around. Kurt looked at his daughter’s face and on her cheek was a large red welt. 

“Oh honey, Papa will get you some ice.” Kurt said as he went to the freezer and pulled out and ice pack. He walked it back over to Blaine and Penny and Blaine held the ice on his daughter’s cheek. 

“Do you want to try talking to Charlie? I don’t think she’ll be very receptive to me.” Kurt said. Blaine nodded and handed Penny over to Kurt who sat down on the chair with her. Blaine looked at the clock. Five minutes was up. He walked over to the corner where Charlie was and took a seat. 

“So, do you think what you did to your sister was very nice?” Blaine asked. 

“No.” the five year old replied. 

“We’ve talked about hitting before.” Blaine reminded her. “It is a very mean thing to do to someone.”

“She wouldn’t give me the sprinkles.” Charlie said to try and defend herself. 

“Well, I didn’t hear you ask her very nicely.” Blaine reminded her. “Maybe next time we can use our nice words and Penny will be nice too and let you have the sprinkles.” 

“I guess…” 

“So what do you think you should do to your sister?” Blaine asked. “She has a pretty big welt on her face from where you hit her.” Charlie shrugged her shoulders. She was such a stubborn child. “Well, I think an apology would be a good start.” he told her. When Charlie didn’t look like she wanted to move, Blaine gave her a look and said, “Go on.” The five year old got up and walked over to Penny and Kurt. 

“I’m sorry that I hit you.” she said quietly. 

“It’s okay.” Penny replied. 

“Can you girls give each other a hug?” Kurt prompted. The two girls did what they were told and gave one another a quick hug. Suddenly, Kurt felt a tug on his sleeve and he saw Caleb. He was always the quiet one. 

“Papa, are the cookies done yet?” he asked in a sweet little voice. Kurt felt his stomach drop. The cookies… He took a sniff in and smelled the smoke. 

“Crap!” Kurt said as he ran towards the oven. He threw on his oven mitt and grabbed at the tray. He was too late. The cookies were burnt and to make matters worse when he was pulling the tray out of the oven, he hit his hand on the rack and burned it. “Oww! Shit!” he yelled as he threw the tray into the sink, sending the burnt cookies falling. 

“Kurt? Are you okay?” Blaine asked as he ran into the kitchen. 

“Ahh, I burned my hand.” Kurt hissed as he turned on the cold water and stuck his hand underneath the stream. 

“Papa said a bad word.” Penny said from the table. “He has to put a dollar in the swear jar.” 

“Blaine-” Kurt didn’t even need to finish his sentence. Blaine knew his husband was about to blow up. 

“Kids, go and get your pajamas on now.” Blaine said. The three kids reluctantly went to their bedrooms. Kurt and Blaine were left alone in the kitchen. “Is it bad?” he asked. 

“I’ll be fine. It just hurts.” Kurt replied. Blaine got his husband an ice pack, the only one that was left in the freezer considering they had already used their other one. “We are never baking Christmas cookies again. This was a disaster!” 

“Agree.” Blaine replied. 

A few days later, it was Christmas and the whole family was over. “Kurt, what happened to your hand?” Carole asked as she looked at his bandage. 

“Oh, Blaine and I tried making Christmas cookies with the kids...it didn’t go well.” he answered. “We thought it would be a fun tradition...but the kids were awful.” Burt and Pam both started laughing. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Blaine asked. 

“Kurt, you were a menace to your mother.” Burt laughed. “There were some years that she just gave up because it was so difficult.” 

“What are you talking about? I was a great help to mom!” Kurt retorted. Blaine laughed at his husband. 

“I wouldn’t be laughing Blainey!” Pam said. “You were awful to make cookies with. It always took twice as long because all you wanted to do was dance around the kitchen.” 

“Mom!” Blaine yelled. 

“Your grandmother wanted to kill you too.” Pam replied. “If I hadn’t been there, she might have strangled you with her bare hands.” 

“Grandma never would have done that!” Blaine replied. “Well if we were so bad, why did you continue to do it every year?” 

“You make traditions for your kids.” Pam replied. “And even though I hated it every year, I knew you loved it and that was all that mattered.” In that instant Kurt and Blaine felt like awful parents. They had thrown in the towel so early. Maybe next they would try to make Christmas cookies again...no matter how unbearable it was. 


	19. Talk

“Daddy, Papa, we have to talk.” Six year old Lucy said seriously as she came into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine looked up from their breakfast at their daughter. 

“Sure honey, is everything okay?” Blaine asked. Lucy took a seat and crossed her hands on the table. 

“I need you to be straight with me.” Lucy said. 

“Okay…” Kurt said hesitantly, trying not to laugh and his daughter’s seriousness. 

“Is Santa Claus real?” she asked. Blaine and Kurt looked at one another. They thought they had more time to deal with this one. Lucy was only six years old. The magic of Christmas was supposed to last longer than that. 

“Of course, he’s real honey.” Blaine said. 

“Let’s think realistically Daddy,” Lucy began. “It is impossible for one man to be able to deliver presents to every kid in the world in just one night. You and Papa can’t even get through a list of errands in a day.” 

“But sweetie, Santa is magic.” Kurt told her. “That’s how he does it.” 

“Well, how does Santa know exactly what each kid wants?” Lucy asked. “It would take one man way too long to sort through that mail and write down every single thing. And it’s not like kids are sending letters all throughout the year. They all wait to the last minute and send it in  November or December. That only gives Santa two months to make all the toys. ”

“He has a whole group of elves who sort the mail for him.” Blaine said jumping in. “And they’re hard workers, so the toys get made really quickly.”

“Okay, well…” Lucy started. “If the polar ice caps are melting, how is Santa’s workshop not flooding?”  Kurt and Blaine couldn’t hold their laughter this time. What kid asked questions like that? “Guys! Global warming is not funny!” 

“No sweetie, of course it’s not.” Kurt said, still trying to compose himself. “Santa is a pretty smart guy. I’m sure he’s developed some kind of waterproof raft that his house can be on. I’m sure it’s kinda like a boat.”  
“Nice try, Papa.” Lucy said sadly. “But I’m six now and I’m not that gullible. There is no Santa Claus.” she added before walking sadly to her room. Kurt and Blaine were left in the kitchen, shocked at the conversation they had just had. 

“This is so sad.” Kurt said. “She’s only six. She should still believe in Santa.” 

“I know. She’s our last one and I thought we had more time.” Blaine replied. “And when did she learn about global warming?” 

“I don’t even know…” Kurt told his husband. “I just wish there was something that we could do to make her believe, even if it’s okay for a few more years.” 

“Me too.” Blaine replied sadly. Standing in the hallway, Charlie had heard everything that her father’s were saying. She agreed. Lucy was too young to not believe in Santa. Sometimes she wished that she could go back to before she knew the truth and the magic of Christmas was ruined for her. She decided in that moment that she would do whatever it took to make Lucy believe again. 

The next day, she gathered Penny, Caleb and Andrew together in the living room. “You all know why I gathered you here.” 

“Actually, we don’t.” Caleb said jutting in. “You threw a shoe at me and told me to get in the living room.” 

“Well maybe if you would stop interrupting me you’d know why you were here.” Charlie shot back. “Just because we’re twins doesn’t mean you know exactly what I’m thinking.” 

“I don’t think that was ever true for us.” Caleb muttered. 

“Anyway, Charlie why are we here?” Penny asked. 

“It has come to my attention that Lucy does not believe in Santa Claus anymore.” Charlie began. 

“Finally.” Andrew muttered. “We can stop with that lie.” 

“Are you kidding me? She’s way too little to not believe.” Charlie said.

“I was seven when I found out.” Andrew replied.

“You were the one that ruined it for me.” Caleb added. 

“Well...then I want to repay my debt to the world by making my little sister believe in Santa again.” Charlie replied. “Can you all just please work with me?” 

“Come on guys, it’s for Lucy.” Penny said jumping in. Caleb and Andrew shrugged their shoulders and both said, “fine.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Caleb asked. 

“I have the perfect plan.” Charlie replied. When Christmas Eve came, Charlie waited until Kurt and Blaine had put the presents under the tree and went to bed. Then her plan was set into motion. She went into Lucy’s bedroom and shook her little sister. 

“What?” Lucy groaned as she burrowed further under her covers. 

“You have to come with me. I heard something in the living room.” Charlie said. 

“So wake up Daddy and Papa. What am I going to do against a burglar?” the little girl groaned. 

“Will you just come with me?” Charlie retorted as she picked her little sister up and settled her on her hip. She walked down the hallway and went towards the living room. Just as they got around the corner, Charlie stopped quickly and hid behind the wall. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” she asked. 

“Is that-?” Lucy began “Is that Santa?” she asked in disbelief. The two watched as Santa put presents under the tree. Then he began looking around. “Oh no! We didn’t leave any milk or cookies!” Lucy fidgeted from her sister’s grasp and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed two cookies and a glass and filled it with milk. “How do we get it to him without him seeing us?” she asked. 

“Leave it to me, little sis.” Charlie replied. She took the plate and glass and crept her way into the living room. She set the milk and cookies on the end table and then quickly retreated to their cover behind the wall. 

“Good job! He didn’t even see you.” Lucy whispered. The two girls watched as Santa turned around and found the milk and cookies. When Santa was finished with his snack, he walked towards the door and looked around one last time before he left. Then from outside, they heard the sounds of sleigh bells and a voice yelled “On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer and Vixen. On Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen!”

“Oh my goodness!” Lucy squealed. “That was really Santa! I can’t believe it! I have to tell Daddy and Papa!” she said before she got up and began running down the hallway. “Daddy! Papa! Santa was here! He was really here!” she yelled. Charlie smiled at the sight of her sister. Then, she crept outside and opened the door. 

“The coast is clear.” She said. Just outside the front window was Penny and Andrew who both held sleigh bells in their hands. Caleb was dressed in a Santa suit that Charlie had borrowed from a friend who got a job working as Santa in a mall. “She bought it.” Charlie told her siblings. “Great job bro, very convincing Santa act.” she said to Caleb and extended him a high five. “The part about the reindeer was a nice touch.”

“Well, I figured if you’re gonna do something, do it right.” Caleb replied. “Now, let’s go to bed. I’m sure Lucy’s gonna get us all up by five tomorrow to open presents.” 

“I second that.” Penny agreed. 

“Ditto.” Andrew added. With that, all the Anderson-Hummel children went back into the house and went to sleep. Visions of sugar plums didn’t dance in their heads that night, but for Lucy, the magic of Christmas was very much alive and that’s what was important. 


	20. Underline

“God, this can’t be happening again.” Penny groaned as she put her hands over her ears. 

“Do they honestly think they’re being quiet?” Charlie said chiming in. She flopped over onto her stomach and put her pillow over her head.  Once again, their fathers were getting a little bit too physical and being a little too loud. 

“This is the third time this month that they’ve done this.” Penny said. “I can’t sleep knowing that they’re - well, you know, doing it in there.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened. Caleb and Andrew were both standing there in their plaid pajama pants with their hair standing up on all ends. 

“You guys can hear it too, right?” Caleb said, his voice rough from sleep. 

“You’d have to be deaf not to hear it!” Charlie exclaimed. “We as their children should not be subjected to hearing this type of thing ever!” 

“Well, what can we do about it?” Andrew replied. “They’ll get tired and settle down eventually, right?” Suddenly, they heard little feet pad into the hallway. 

“What are Daddy and Papa doing in there?” Lucy asked. “They’re being so loud.” Penny looked at her little sister who was standing there in her hello kitty nightgown. She was too young to know what their fathers were doing in the bedroom. She got out of bed and went into the hallway and picked up her little sister. 

“They’re just wrestling, Lucy.” Penny told her. 

“Well can they not do that at midnight!” Lucy retorted. “I need my beauty sleep!” 

“You and me both kiddo.” Penny said before taking Lucy back into her bedroom to tuck her back in bed.  While Penny was putting Lucy to sleep, Charlie, Caleb and Andrew were left to listen to the sounds of their fathers in the bedroom. They could hear Kurt giggling and saying “Blaine” over and over again. 

“This is gross.” Charlie said. “It needs to end.” 

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m not just going to go barging in there.” Caleb replied. “I value my eyesight and if I see what’s going on in there, I will go blind.” 

“What if we write a note?” Andrew suggested. “Then they at least know it’s a problem.” 

“It’s not my normal aggressive fashion for confronting a problem, but considering the circumstances. I’d say it’s our best option.” Charlie agreed. She got out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper. “Get in here the both of you. I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Caleb and Andrew shuffled into their sisters’ room and started to work on the note. 

When it was finished, all the children went back to their respective rooms. “Okay, I’m gonna put it on the door, knock and then run. Everyone has to shut their doors.” The other kids nodded. Charlie tiptoed to her parents door, taped the note, quickly knocked and then ran back to her room. 

The hallway was quiet for a moment before the bedroom door to Kurt and Blaine’s room opened. Kurt looked outside and didn’t see any of their children. Then he looked to the door. He grabbed the note and went back inside the bedroom. “What’s that?” Blaine asked. 

“It’s a note from our children.” Kurt said with a smirk on his face. 

“What does it say?” 

“ _ To our dearest fathers… _ ” Kurt began. “W _ e, all of your children, would like to take this time to inform you… _ ” Kurt started to laugh and didn’t know if he could get through the rest of the note. He took a deep breath and then composed himself. “ _ Okay… to inform you that we realize that you both have needs. However, you both are incredibly loud and we feel obligated to tell you that you are scaring your children. Please stop doing what you’re doing when we’re all home or at the very least BE _ _ QUIET _ _! _ ” Kurt and Blaine were both dying from laughter at this point. “Quiet is underlined in red permanent marker and they all signed it.” Kurt told his husband. 

“This is the best thing I have ever read.” Blaine said. “We’ve properly scarred our children.” 

“And they think we were actually doing something!” Kurt laughed. “All we were doing was having a pillow fight that turned into a tickle fight.” 

“They don't have to know that.” Blaine replied. “Now, since our children believe that we actually were doing something, maybe we should.” 

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you are a bad man.” Kurt smirked as he dropped the letter to the ground and joined his husband in bed. Blaine kissed him and rolled on top of him. 

“Do you think you can be quiet this time?” Blaine asked seductively. 

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.” Kurt replied as he pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips and pulled him back down onto the bed. This time both men were able to stay quiet and not scar their children. That note however was something that Kurt and Blaine decided was worthy of keeping. It would be a funny story for another day when their children were older. 


	21. Variation

Blaine Anderson-Hummel was a man of routine. He always got up at 6:00 sharp to start his morning routine. He’d get up, make the coffee and start breakfast for Kurt and the kids. Then when Kurt was getting the kids up for school, Blaine would get himself ready. It was always the same, day in and day out. Because of Blaine’s habits, the whole family was surprised one Friday morning when they heard him in the hallway at 8:00 in the morning. “Everyone up! Calling all Anderson-Hummels!” 

“What is going on?” Charlie asked as she lumbered out of her and Penny’s room. 

“We’re having a family meeting.” Blaine replied. “Go and sit in the living room.” 

“It’s 8:00. We’re already late. We have to get to school.” Caleb said, inspiring a bit of panic in his family. 

“No school today.” Blaine told him. “No school for any of you. Also, Kurt no work for you.” 

“Honey, I can’t take off. I have a lot of work to do.” Kurt tried to tell him. 

“We are taking a day off.” Blaine said firmly. “We need a family fun day and that is exactly what we are going to have.”   
“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Kurt asked with a smirk. 

“Can’t I just do something nice for my family without getting so much resistance?” He asked angrily. That was enough to stop all of his family from talking. “Anyway, I thought that we could all use a day off and I was thinking that a trip to Coney Island would be perfect.” 

“We haven’t been to Coney island in ages.” Penny replied. 

“Which is exactly why we’re going there today.” Blaine said. “Now, all of you. Go and get ready. We leave in an hour.” All five kids got up from their spots on the sofa and began walking back to their rooms to get ready to leave. 

“Do you think he’s having a midlife crisis?” Charlie asked. 

“Who knows. Why couldn’t he just get a sports car like every other middle aged man?” Caleb muttered. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but, this is not Dad. Dad gets stressed when we eat dinner fifteen minutes late. He doesn’t pull us all out of school for nothing. Something is going on. I just know it.” Penny replied. 

“I don’t know why we’re questioning this.” Andrew said butting in. “We’re going to Coney Island and I’ve never been there before. Don’t ruin this for me.” he warned his older siblings. The other kids let it go and they got ready for the day. Within the hour, like Blaine had asked, everyone was ready to go. They filed into the car and drove over to Coney Island. 

“Alright guys, we’re here!” Blaine exclaimed as he pulled into the parking lot. The family of seven walked up to the ticketbooth and everyone in the family got a wristband so they could go on whatever they wanted. “What should we go on first?” 

“What about the Cyclone?” Caleb asked. 

“I’m in!” Penny and Charlie both replied. 

“Me too!” Blaine said chiming in. Kurt looked at his husband with a suspicious glare. 

“You? You, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, are going to go on a rollercoaster?” Kurt asked. “Blaine, you’re afraid of heights.”   
“No I’m not.” Blaine retorted. “I’m going on this rollercoaster. Anyone who wants to can join me?” he said before taking off. Caleb, Penny and Charlie followed close behind him. Unfortunately, Lucy and Andrew were too short to go on that ride so Kurt sat out with them. The four older Anderson-Hummels waited in line and soon enough they were in the front. “Here we go guys. Front row.” Blaine said. Caleb climbed in with Blaine and Penny and Charlie sat behind them. As soon as Blaine sat down, he felt the panic begin to rise in his chest. He could do this. He would prove everyone wrong. 

“Dad, are you sure you’re okay?” Caleb asked. 

“I-I’m fine.” Blaine replied as he gripped onto handlebars and closed his eyes. The roller coaster started moving and they started up the hill. Blaine could feel his breathing begin to pick up. As they got to the top of the hill, Blaine opened his eyes and promptly started screaming. The rollercoaster took off from there going through various dips, twists and turns.  When the rollercoaster stopped, Blaine felt like he could barely breathe. His three teenagers got up immediately and all three of them were talking and smiling. Blaine felt like he couldn’t move, but somehow he found the strength to stand and follow his kids. When they got to the bottom, Kurt, Lucy and Andrew were waiting for them. 

“How was it?” Kurt asked. 

“It was awesome!” Penny and Charlie exclaimed. 

“And Blaine, honey, what did you think about it?” Kurt asked. He looked at his husband who was ghost white. He was a little nervous that Blaine was going to pass out. 

“I-It was great.” Blaine replied. 

“Are you sure? You look a little pale.” Kurt added. 

“Really, I’m fine.” Blaine said. “Let’s keep going on rides.” Blaine walked away before Kurt could say another word. They decided to go on the bumper cars next which was good because the whole family could go on those. Everyone had their own car, except for Lucy who was still too little to drive so she rode with Kurt. It was a really fun time as they all bumped into one another. It was so fun that they decided to go on them another two times. After the bumper cars, they tackled some spinning rides. Kurt stayed off of those. Since he’d gotten older, his stomach couldn’t take those rides anymore but he was happy to stand on the side and watch the rest of his family have a great time. They rode practically every ride in the park by the end of the night and Lucy went home with three new stuffed animals that Blaine had won for her. 

At the end of the night, the very exhausted family of seven walked back to their car and drove back home. When they got there, Lucy was fast asleep. Kurt scooped her out of her car seat and carried her into the house. “Who’s up for a movie? Or a game night?” Blaine asked. The rest of the family looked at him like he was crazy, but Blaine didn’t seem to notice. “I’ll go get the games and we can choose then.” he added before scurrying off down the hallway. 

“Pen, can you take Lucy and put her in her bed?” Kurt asked. Penny nodded and took her sleeping little sister from Kurt’s arms. Then, Kurt went down the hallway to find his husband. He found Blaine in their bedroom going through some games. 

“Oh Kurt, great you’re here!” Blaine exclaimed. “What do you think? Is it a monopoly kind of night? Or maybe scrabble? Yahtzee?” 

“Blaine, honey, just stop.” 

“What? I just want to play a game with my family.” Blaine retorted. 

“Blaine, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you.” Kurt told him. “And something is not right with you today.” 

“I’m just trying to be spontaneous and fun!” Blaine exclaimed, throwing his arms up in air. Kurt walked closer to his husband and took his hands. 

“Just tell me what’s wrong honey.” he said softly. Blaine’s expression softened and Kurt watched as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. 

“My mom called this morning…” Blaine began. “M-my Dad...he-he had a massive heart attack yesterday and he died.” 

“Oh honey,” Kurt cooed. “I’m so sorry.” He brought Blaine into his embrace and held him tightly as he cried. 

“He died right in his office.” Blaine cried. “Just keeled over on his desk and they found him. I-I am so much like him, even when I try not to be. M-my dad, he liked his routines. He did the same thing, day in and day out. There was never any variation. He just worked and stressed himself out until he died. I guess, our spontaneous trip today was me proving that I’m not stuck in my routine and that I can be fun. I-I just am so scared that I am going to end up just like him.” 

“Blaine, there is no universe in which you end up like your dad.” Kurt told him. 

“Hear me out.” Blaine said. “Ever since I was born, I’ve been like my dad. I wanted to be just like him and then, he didn’t accept me when I came out. And that so hard. It damn near killed me. But I tried to convince myself that it was okay. Then, he left my mom and I was so angry with him.” Blaine took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. “I have hated that man ever since he left. I hated him with every fiber of my being. So-so tell me why...tell me why this hurts so badly?” he asked as he began to cry harder. Kurt took him back in his arms and rubbed small circles on his back until Blaine was able to calm himself down. He took his husband’s face in his hands. 

“I want you to listen me...okay?” Kurt began. “Everything you are feeling is completely normal. And it hurts because feeling that loss...the loss of a parent, is normal. You will get through this. It’ll hurt for a while, but eventually, it will get better. Also, you will never end up like your father. You have five beautiful children who love and look up to you. You also have me and I will never leave you and I know you’ll never leave me. You may be like your father in some ways but you are a completely different man. You are kind, compassionate, and would do anything for your family.” 

“I-I love you.” Blaine said. 

“I love you too.” Kurt replied. “Now, lie down and I’ll back in a minute. The kids were waiting for us.” He added before heading out to the hallway. He was met by five worried looks. 

“Is Dad okay?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, we heard him crying.” Caleb added. 

“He’ll be okay.” Kurt replied. “He found out from Nana that his Dad died. You guys don’t know your other grandfather because he and Dad weren’t very close. But it was still his father and he’s taking it pretty hard.”   
“Can I go give Daddy a hug?” Lucy asked. 

“I think we should just leave Daddy alone tonight, okay Luce” Kurt told her. “In fact, you should be in bed by now.” He took her from Penny’s arms and took her into her bedroom. Kurt got Lucy changed into her pajamas and then tucked her into bed. From the look on her face, Kurt could tell that she was still worried about Blaine. “He’s going to be fine. I promise.”   
“I love you Papa.” Lucy said. 

“I love you too baby.” Kurt told her. He left her room and then went to see the rest of his children. He found Penny and Charlie in their room, both of them crying. “Oh girls, come here.” Kurt hugged both of his daughters.

“I know that we don’t know him but hearing that Dad’s father died just made me think.” Charlie began. “I don’t know know what I would do if something happened to you or Dad.”

“Me too.” Penny said. 

“Your father and I are both fine.” Kurt told them. “We love you both and we’re going to be around for a while. I promise everything will be okay. Just try and go to sleep, alright.” They both nodded and got into bed. Three kids down, two to go. Kurt peeked into Caleb and Andrew’s room. The boys looked okay. They both were nestled in their beds on their way to falling asleep. 

“Love you boys.” Kurt said. 

“Love you Papa.” they both replied. After shutting the door, Kurt went back into his and Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine was lying on the bed, still silently crying. Kurt quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He cuddled up close to Blaine and held him tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay. I love you.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. They spent the rest of the night like that until they both fell asleep. Kurt knew that the next few weeks would be rough for his husband, but he would get through it. Blaine had Kurt and all of their kids by his side and they would love and support him for the rest of their lives. 


	22. Width

“Okay Lucy, are you ready?” Caleb asked. He was currently standing across the room with a string in his hand. The other end of that string was tied around his younger sister’s very wiggly front tooth. 

“It’s gonna hurt!” Lucy cried. 

“Luce, it’s gonna feel so much better when out.” Charlie told her. “Then you’re going to be able to eat whatever you want again and do you know who’s gonna come?” she asked. 

“Who?” Lucy said, tears in her eyes. 

“The tooth fairy.” Charlie said. “And she brings you money when she comes.” 

“Really?” the six year old said her eyes wide. 

“Of course. The tooth fairy gives you a dollar for every tooth that you leave her.” Charlie told her younger sister. “So the sooner we get your tooth out, the sooner the tooth fairy can come.” 

“Okay, I want to do it.” Lucy said. Charlie gave Caleb a thumbs up and Caleb went to work. They had come up with a plan to pull Lucy’s tooth out when she wouldn’t stop wiggling it all week. Andrew wanted to be involved with his older siblings so he came up with the idea of attaching the string to one of his toy electric cars and driving it out of her mouth. With the all clear from his sister, Caleb tied the other end of the string to the car. 

“Okay Andrew. Start up the car.” Caleb told his younger brother. Andrew turned on his car and before Lucy knew what hit her the car took off, pulling the string and Lucy’s tooth along with it. 

“Oww!” Lucy screamed as her tooth flew from her mouth. Kurt and Blaine who were in the living room measuring the width of a space for a bookshelf went running in the direction of their daughter’s cries. 

“What is going on?” Kurt asked. He was met with look from four of his children. Lucy was crying in Charlie’s arms while her big sister held a tissue to her younger sister’s mouth. Kurt instantly ran to his youngest. 

“We-ummm- pulled Lucy’s tooth out… with Andrew’s toy truck.” Caleb confessed.

“You what!” Kurt demanded. Blaine however was pretty amused as he laughed in the background. “Where would you get an idea to even do this?” 

“It’s not like this is the first time we’ve pulled out someone’s tooth like this.” Charlie  told her father. “Dad used to help us do it all the time when we were little.” Blaine gave his daughter a glare to tell her to stop talking but Charlie didn’t get the message. “One time, he tied a string to one of the Nerf arrows for that bow and arrow that Uncle Cooper got us for  Christmas and shot it across the living room.” 

“Oh yeah!” Caleb laughed. “We couldn’t find your tooth and we spent the next hour looking for it. My favorite was when Dad pulled out my tooth by tying it to the car and then driving away.” Kurt shot a look at his husband who was looking very guilty. 

“Papa, can we go wash my mouth out? It tastes yucky.”  She asked sweetly. 

“Of course baby. We’ll have you rinse with salt water and that’ll help with the bleeding.” Kurt said before taking Lucy  into the kitchen. Blaine let out of sigh of relief and then looked at his older children. 

“Those times were supposed to be a secret kept between us.” Blaine scolded. “You sold me out!” 

“Sorry Dad.” Both Caleb and Charlie replied. Later that night when everyone was getting ready for bed, Lucy was still up. She was making a card for the tooth fairy. She figured Santa got all kinds of cards and he only worked one day out of the year. The tooth fairy worked every day all year long and she deserved some love too. She drew a picture of the tooth fairy on the front and inside wrote her a message. 

It said: “ _ Dear Tooth Fairy, thank you for the money in exchange for my tooth. You are a very hard working lady and I thought you deserved this card. I’m sure we’ll meet again because this is only my first baby tooth, so goodbye until we meet again. - Lucy Anderson-Hummel. _ ” 

She smiled at her completed card and tucked it under her pillow along with her tooth. It wasn’t long before everyone in the Anderson- Hummel was fast asleep… including Kurt and Blaine who were forgetting about their tooth fairy dutie.  Kurt woke up first early that morning and looked at the clock. It was five o’clock. They had an hour before they would need to get the kids up for school. He burrowed further under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. And then it hit him.

“Blaine wake up!” Kurt shouted. Blaine’s eyes shot open and he bolted up in bed. 

“What? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Blaine asked in a panic. 

“We were supposed to be the tooth fairy last night. We need to get a dollar under Lucy’s pillow before she wakes up and her childhood is ruined.” Kurt replied. 

“Okay, go for it.” Blaine said with a yawn. 

“Oh no you don’t” Kurt replied. “You like pulling teeth out so much,  get in there and be the tooth fairy.” Blaine grumbled and he got out bed. He realized his wallet was in the kitchen so sleepily he got out of bed lumbered into the kitchen. Because he was half asleep and it was dark, Blaine didn’t see the corner of the kitchen counter and promptly smashed his toe into the corner of it. Pain shot through his foot and it took everything in him not to scream out in pain. He grabbed a towel and bit down hard. He stood, braced against the kitchen counter and breathed heavily for a few minutes. He was still in so much pain, but he knew Kurt wouldn’t let him back into bed if he didn’t manage to get the dollar under Lucy’s pillow. He limped over to where his wallet was and grabbed it. Then he turned around and started down the hallway. Every step sent a pang of pain up his leg, but he somehow made it into Lucy’s room. His daughter was a heavy sleeper so Blaine knew he’d probably wouldn’t wake Lucy up. Struggling through his pain and seeing in the dark, Blaine grabbed a bill from his wallet and tucked it under Lucy’s pillow and took her tooth and card with him. 

By the time he got back to his and Kurt’s room, he was breathing so heavily through the pain. “Did you do it?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes.” Blaine gritted out through his clenched teeth. 

“What is wrong with you? Are you that mad that I made you get out of bed to put money under our daughter’s pillow?” Kurt retorted. 

“I-I hit my toe on the kitchen counter. I think I broke it.” Blaine confessed. 

“You’re such a drama queen. It’s probably just bruised.” Kurt told him. “Just go to sleep for another hour and I bet it’ll feel better.” And that was all he said before flipping over and going back to sleep. Blaine however was not able to get to sleep that easily. His toe was still killing him. When morning finally came, the Anderson-Hummel family started to get up and get ready for school. Caleb, Charlie and Andrew were already in the kitchen when Blaine finally mustered up enough strength to go and get some breakfast. 

“Dad, are you limping?” Caleb asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said gruffly. He started to prepare his cereal when Lucy came running into the kitchen. 

“The tooth fairy gave me twenty dollars!” She exclaimed happily. Blaine felt his face get bright red.  

“What?!” All three of the older kid said. 

“Yes, the tooth fairy was very generous.” Kurt said as he gave his husband a glare. 

“She must have really liked my card. Next time I lose a tooth, I’m going to make her another so I get twenty dollars again!” Lucy said. “Before I know it, I’ll be able to buy that new doll house I wanted. I have another loose tooth. Can you guys help me pull it out?” she asked her older siblings. 

“Later okay Luce, we need to go to school.” Caleb replied. Lucy nodded before heading back to her room to get ready for school. 

“Geez, the tooth fairy sure has gotten much more generous since I was losing baby teeth.” Charlie shot towards her fathers. 

“Don’t look at me.” Kurt replied. “Blame the tooth fairy over there.” he added pointing to Blaine. “Nice job, now she thinks that she’s gonna get twenty dollars every time she loses a tooth.” 

“You know what!” Blaine whispered. “It was dark and I freakin broke my toe to make that kid believe there was a little fairy who snuck into her room to steal her tooth. I made a mistake. Sue me!” he retorted before taking his cereal and limping back into the bedroom and slamming the door. From that point on, both Kurt and Blaine made sure that Kurt was the one playing the tooth fairy. They both knew that they would go broke before Lucy lost all of her teeth if Blaine kept playing the tooth fairy. 


	23. Year

Kurt and Blaine could hardly believe it. It had been nearly a year since their family of five had turned into a family of seven. Adding Lucy and Andrew to their family had been such a blessing and neither one of them could imagine their lives without their youngest children. It had been a little rough at first because both Lucy and Andrew were both grieving the loss of their biological parents, but eventually they settled into family and really became Anderson-Hummels. Penny, Caleb and Charlie had all embraced the two children with open arms and treated them like they would any of their other siblings...which was sometimes a good thing and other times not. Nevertheless, Kurt and Blaine were determined to make Andrew and Lucy’s first gotcha day something to remember. 

“Do you think we should have a party?” Kurt asked his husband while lying in bed. 

“I mean we could.” Blaine said. “I feel like this is really about us as a family though. It doesn’t really need to involve anyone else. Except for your parents and my mom and Cooper of course.” 

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” Kurt sighed. “I just want to do something special for them. I’m so glad that the two of them came into our lives. I didn’t know we were missing anything in our lives and now I don’t know what I would do without either one of them. 

“Me too.” Blaine replied. “I don’t think we were very good at the whole foster parent thing though…” he joked. “We took in the first kids we fostered.” 

“And thank god we did.” Kurt replied. “We’ll think of something special to do for them right?” 

“Of course, my love.” Blaine replied. “For now, it’s way too late to be thinking of this. Something will come to us, just try and go to sleep.”   
“Okay,” Kurt sighed as he cuddled into Blaine’s side and drifted off to sleep. Over the next week, Kurt and Blaine racked their brains over what to do for Andrew and Lucy’s first gotcha day but eventually they came up with a plan. They decided to have a nice dinner as a family and they had a little activity planned as well. 

“Hey guys, can we all come into the living room?” Blaine called with Kurt by his side. All five kids walked into the living room and sat down. “Dinner is going to be ready soon, but Papa and I just wanted to say something before we eat.”  

“So, obviously we know today is a special day.” Kurt began. “Andrew, Lucy, it was just a year ago today that you officially joined our family. Daddy and I just wanted to tell you how much we love you and how happy we are that you both chose us to be your family just as much we chose you.”   
“We know that this day is very important for the two of you, but Papa and I wanted to focus on us all as a family. The day that we adopted the two of you our family became whole.” Blaine said. “So, we felt that we should have something to display that. We have this canvas.” he added as he held up the large white canvas. “It says the date that you two were adopted. And it also says, ‘On this day, our family grew and our hearts were complete.’” 

“We want each of you to come up and put your hand in a color of paint and then press it on the canvas. Then we’re going to hang it right over the mantel so we can see it every day.” Kurt said and motioned to the seven plates with different colors. “Dad and I will go first.” Kurt dipped his hand into the red paint and then pressed it onto the canvas. Blaine did the same but with the yellow paint and pressed his handprint right next to Kurt’s. He couldn’t help but think back to the gorgeous red and yellow roses that Kurt had given him many years ago when their story was just beginning. 

“Penny, why don’t you go next.” Blaine suggested. Penny walked up and placed her hand in the purple paint. 

“I just want to say something.” Penny began. “ Andrew, Lucy, I don’t know what I would do without the two of you and I want you to know that I’ll always be here for both of you. I couldn’t be more proud to be your big sister.” Kurt and Blaine felt themselves tear up. 

“My turn!” Charlie exclaimed. She looked to Caleb who looked like he was going to protest. “I was born two minutes before you. Technically I’m older.” Caleb kept his mouth shut after that. She ran up to the plates and put her hand in the orange paint and pressed it on the canvas. “Since Penny said something, I feel like saying something too. When you both first came to our home, I wasn’t sure what to think. Caleb and I had been the youngest kids for a long time, but god am I glad that you guys showed up. You both allowed me to become a big sister and I love both of you. It wasn’t an accident that you joined our family. I believe it was fate. You both were always meant to be a part of our family.” she said. Caleb was next. He walked up put his hand in the blue paint and put it on the canvas. 

“I’m not as sappy as those two.” Caleb said pointing to his sisters. “I do have to say that our family wouldn’t be complete without both of you. Andrew, you’re the best little brother a guy could ask for and I’m glad you’re here because without you I would have to deal with a lot of sisters. So, it’s nice to have a brother by my side. And Luce, you’re my favorite little pain in the butt. Just  know that I’ll always be here to protect and love you.” 

“Alright, Andrew, Lucy do you both want to come up.” Blaine said as he willed himself not to cry. The two kids nodded. Andrew picked the green paint and Lucy picked pink and they both put their handprints on the canvas. 

“I love being a part of this family.” Andrew said. “Even though I miss my Mom and Dad in heaven, I know this is where they would want us to be.” Kurt gave his son a hug and a kiss on the head. 

“Do you want to say anything Lucy?” Blaine asked.  

“I love all of you guys.” Lucy replied. “And I really like this picture.” she said pointing to the canvas. “I do have one question.” 

“What baby?” Kurt asked. 

“Can we get ice cream after dinner?” she asked. “It wouldn’t be a Anderson-Hummel event without ice cream.” Everyone in the house laughed. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Blaine laughed. “First, let’s eat some dinner.” he said motioning to the kitchen. All seven of them filed into the kitchen and got dinner ready. It had been one hell of a year, but they were together and that was all that mattered. It was only the first of many gotcha days to come and it was a day that they would all look forward too every year. 


	24. Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who had liked, reblogged or even just read my fics during this time, thank you! I hadn’t written in so long and this was such an amazing experience. I hope you all have grown to love my version of the Anderson-Hummels just as much as I do. Feel free after Klaine Advent is over to send me prompts and I will gladly fill them! Thank you so much for reading! Can’t wait to do this again next year! - Klainelover1997

The ceremony space in the wooden ski lodge was decorated beautifully. White silk sheets were draped from the ceiling and christmas lights were wrapped around all the support poles and banisters. Kurt couldn’t believe that to his eldest daughter was getting married today. He looked around the venue while people hurried to get everything done before the ceremony started. He couldn’t help but zone out and think back to the day that he and Blaine had first met Penny’s husband to be. 

When Penny had first brought Micah home neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what to think. Penny had never been the kind of girl that was boy crazy and she had never brought a guy home before. You could tell from the permanent smile on her face that Micah was someone special. He was so caring with her and you could see the love in his eyes everytime he looked at her. 

“Penny’s going to marry that boy.” Kurt said that night while he lay in bed with his husband. 

“How do you know?” Blaine asked. 

“He looks at her the way that I looked at you.” Kurt said with a smile. “Mark my words. He’ll be proposing in no time.” 

“Would that be a bad thing?” Blaine asked. “He seemed like a nice boy.” 

“Absolutely not.” Kurt replied. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to let our little girl go.” 

“Me neither.” Blaine said. “But I’m sure that’s still far off. We have time.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Kurt said as he nestled into his husbands side. Things moved fast between Penny and Micah. Each day anyone with eyes could see how quickly their love for one another grew. Then finally the day came. It was on the day of Penny’s graduation from college. For the future nurses, they had a pinning ceremony. It was tradition that dated back to Florence Nightingale’s time. Kurt, Blaine, Charlie, Caleb, Andrew, Lucy and Micah were all in attendance. Kurt and Blaine beamed as they watched their daughter go up and get her pin. They knew how hard Penny had worked to get through nursing school and they were so unbelievably proud of her. At the end of the ceremony, Penny ran to her family and gave them all hugs. 

“We’re so proud of you sweetie.” Blaine said. 

“Thanks Dad.” Penny replied, a bright smile beaming on her face. 

“I have something for you.” Micah said. He handed Penny a box with a card on the top. 

“Thanks honey.” Penny said as she took the present. 

“Open it now. I want to see your face.” Micah told her. “Read the card first.” 

“Okay,” Penny said with a smile. She undid the flap of the envelope and pulled out the card. She opened it and began to read: 

 

_ Penny,  _

 

_ On this day, I want you to know just how proud of you I am. I’ve seen you go through so much to achieve your dream and become a nurse. Your kind, caring and compassionate spirit is something that drew me towards you that day that we met in the coffee shop. You have made me a better person and fill all my days with love, laughter and happiness. I love you so much and am so excited to see what you accomplish in the future.  _

 

_ Love, Micah.  _

 

“Oh Micah, I love it.” Penny said tears in her eyes. 

“You haven’t opened the present yet.” Micah told her. Penny undid the wrapping paper and the box revealed a stethoscope. She opened the box and pulled out a beautiful purple stethoscope. “I got it inscribed for you.” As Penny looked for the words inscribed on stethoscope, Micah pulled a little velvet box out his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. 

“It says... Will you marry me?” Penny put her hand over her mouth and looked up. She saw Micah down on one knee and she gasped. 

“Aspen Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, will you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me?” Micah asked. Kurt and Blaine were both in tears as they watched their little girl.

“Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!” Penny exclaimed as she threw herself into Micah’s arms. From that day, it was a whirlwind of wedding planning. Kurt and Penny were practically joined at the hip as they planned every detail of the wedding. Figuring out the wedding party was easy. Charlie was Penny’s maid of honor. Despite their differences, they were still sisters and they shared a special bond. Caleb and Andrew were both groomsmen and Lucy was the flower girl. They had decided to do the ceremony and reception in one place. Neither Penny nor Micah were very religious so they didn’t feel the need to get married in a church. After some searching, Kurt and Penny had come across this beautiful ski lodge tucked away in upstate New York. 

“It’s perfect Papa!” Penny exclaimed. “It’s simple but so elegant and it’ll be perfect for a Christmas wedding.” 

“If this is what you want honey, we’ll make it happen.” Kurt told her. Now, today was finally the day. With the venue complete, Kurt went to check on his daughter. She was with Charlie and her other two bridesmaids getting ready. “Knock, knock, can I come in?” he asked. 

“Come in Papa.” Penny called. Kurt walked in the room and was stunned by his daughter’s appearance. 

“Oh honey, you look beautiful.” Kurt said, his eyes tearing up. Penny’s dress was gorgeous. It was strapless, fitted and ivory colored. Penny’s dark curly hair was half pulled up and the other half was off to one side with gorgeous curls.  

“Thank you.” Penny replied. “Where’s Daddy?” she asked. 

“He’s with your brothers and with Micah.” 

“And they’re all fine?” Penny asked. 

“They’re perfect.” Kurt told her. “Everything is going to go amazing. Honey, Micah loves you and he’s ready to marry you.” 

“Thanks Papa, I love you.” Penny said as she gave Kurt a hug. Suddenly, the door opened and the officiate poked his head in. 

“We’re all ready if you’re ready.” he said. 

“I’m ready.” Penny said. “Let’s get married.” Kurt took his daughters arm and led her outside. Blaine was waiting for them and instantly started crying when he saw Penny. “Daddy, please don’t cry.” she said, tearing up herself. 

“You’re just so beautiful.” he said. “I’ll pull myself together. I promise.” Blaine added as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. “Okay, I’m ready.” He grabbed Penny’s other arm and they got in line behind the bridesmaids. Lucy went down first and threw red rose petals down on the aisle. Then, Penny’s two friends followed and then it was Charlie’s turn. She was wearing a long chiffon red dress and had her hair up in an intricate hairstyle. Finally, it was Penny’s turn. Kurt and Blaine walked with their daughter to the top of the aisle. Micah was waiting at the altar and he had tears in his eyes as he saw how beautiful Penny looked. They walked down the aisle and when they reached the bottom Kurt and Blaine both pressed a kiss to their daughters cheek and took a seat in the second row behind the bridal party. 

Kurt and Blaine held hands throughout the entire ceremony. Neither one could stop thinking about their own wedding so many years ago. They both cried like babies when Penny and Micah exchanged their vows and finally it was time. 

“I now have the privilege of introducing  Mr and Mrs Micah Thomas. You may kiss the bride.” Micah took Penny in his arms and dipped her before pressing a kiss to her lips. Everyone in attendance stood up and clapped as Micah and Penny ran down the aisle hand in hand. After everyone had left the space, the room was transformed into the most beautiful reception space that Kurt and Blaine had ever seen. 

The dinner was amazing and the party after was even more fun. If there was one thing that the Anderson-Hummels were good at, it was throwing an amazing party. The dance floor was filled and everyone there was smiling and laughing. At one point in the night, Penny and Micah got up on stage with the microphone. 

“Hey, can we have everyone’s attention.” Micah said and the crowd quieted down. “We just wanted to thank everyone for coming and for making today such a special day for us.” 

“Since it’s Christmas, Micah and I wanted to do something special.” Penny replied. “My dads have a Christmas tradition of singing a duet every year. For years, I’ve heard the story about their first Christmas duet. I figured that if Micah and I have half the marriage they do we’ll be happy for the rest of our lives. So, we’re going to sing...which if you know me isn’t something I do often so bear with me.” Music filled the space as the sounds of “Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” left the speakers. Kurt and Blaine watched as Micah and Penny sang to one another. Their eyes were full of love and their voices harmonized angelically. Blaine came up behind his husband and sang the lyrics softly in his ear. 

“Merry Christmas love.” Blaine whispered in his husband’s ear. 

“Merry Christmas.” Kurt replied as he watched his daughter continue to sing. Their babies were really growing up. Penny was married and starting a family of their own. Charlie and Caleb were both heading off to college and Andrew and Lucy were growing up so fast. Though their family was changing, Kurt wasn’t scared of the future. If anything, he was excited for the changes to come. The Anderson-Hummel family was growing and Kurt and Blaine couldn’t have been happier. 


	25. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Klaine Advent Inspired Fic coming your way!!

Hey Guys!

For Anyone who liked my Klaine Advent series, I wanted to tell you that I am going to be writing a year long fic with all of the same characters. My new year's resolution is to push myself to write more. So, I will be publishing a fic once a week on Mondays.

I am trying to come up with prompts now but if any of you have any that you want filled, let me know! My only request is that is stays within this verse because the series will be going through one year of Anderson-Hummel family's lives.

Thanks :)


	26. New Story!

Just wanted to let you know my new story "A Year with the Anderson-Hummels" is up! Enjoy! - Klainelover 1997


End file.
